Mute
by thatguy07
Summary: Naruto is a mute, but still decides to become a ninja. In a last stand against Madara he is defeated, but unforeseen circimstances cause the Uchiha to send Naruto back in time. Time travel fic
1. Silent return

"Kukuk," Orochimaru chuckled as he wiped his blade of the blood, "Tsunade and the Sandaime fell to my blade you little fool. What makes you think you could stand up to me?"

Silence was his answer, but raw hatred burned in Naruto's eyes. It was times like these he wished he could shout and yell at the man, but it wasn't going to happen.

(Flashback)

Naruto stood in a grass field with the sun high up in the cloudless sky. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other in his standard blue jonin pants. He adjusted his open jonin vest over his sleeveless black shirt with the orange symbol for the Uzumaki clan in the center, and tightened the forehead protector around his right arm.

He sized up his opponent with calculating eyes. One of the last members of Akatsuki stood before him some distance away. His orange mask and cloak with red clouds hiding almost all of his physical features. Had it not been for his prior encounters with the man when he was younger he would be fighting without any knowledge of him. Madara Uchiha, the leader of Akatsuki and the last Uchiha with a mind stood across from him.

"Stop glaring, Tobi hasn't even done anything bad yet."

In his last stand against Madara he had exhausted all his chakra against the man. It had been a waist though. He had been defeated, and was at the psychotic Uchiha's mercy. However when it looked like the final blow was about to be dealt Madara had been smothered by the black flames of Amaterasu.

Then something much worse had approached him. Orochimaru stepped out in Sasuke's hijacked body and the sharingan blazing.

He knew he couldn't win, not in his condition, but through pure will power he stood up to confront the body snatcher. He stepped around Madara's smoking body before charging.

(End flashback)

"I guess you can't answer, being a mute, but don't worry Silent Shinobi," Orochimaru sneered as he said the last part, "where you're going an eternity of silence will keep you company."

Orochimaru laughed as he lifted his prized sword to deliver the final blow. The twisted smirk and glee in his eyes made Naruto sick, and he shut his eyes as he saw the sword coming down.

The blow didn't feel right though, his whole body felt like it was on fire as waves of nausea assaulted him. He knew the Kusanagi was covered in a poison, but it shouldn't be able to affect him thanks to the Kyuubi. This sensation was wrong; he couldn't even feel where the blade pierced him.

Naruto felt his back connect hard with something. With a wavering courage he opened his eyes expecting to see Orochimaru in Sasuke's body standing over him ready to stab him again. Instead trees beginning to lose their leaves to the autumn season greeted him. He weakly turned his head to scan the area. He stopped in shock though at what he saw just beyond a break in the trees. All of mountain was still there and Konoha was still standing, and looked vibrant like it did before the invasions and Akatsuki attacks. Tired and mentally beaten Naruto closed his eyes and gave into the sleep trying to take him over.

(With Orochimaru)

Orochimaru had brought his sword down intent on stabbing Naruto right through the neck. Unfortunately, before the blow connected his prey had disappeared into the ground via a swirling vortex.

"What," he yelled in fury, "Where are you Uzumaki? Don't tell me the Silent Shinobi is afraid and running with his tail beneath legs."

"Hahaha," sounded a hoarse laugh.

"You!" Orochimaru turned on the man, and stalked over to him. "Madara, tell me were you have sent the Uzumaki brat."

"You can't touch him where I sent him."

Orochimaru held the tip of his sword to the dying mans throat before continuing, "You will tell me where he is."

"The past," Madara wheezed out.

"Impossible, there is no jutsu capable of that," Orochimaru pressed the blade to the man's throat a little harder, "now tell me where he is, and I will kill you quickly."

"Like I said, he is in the past, and it's not a jutsu, it's multiple jutsu combined that sent him back."

Orochimaru felt his rage consuming him at the possibility, and decided to humor the man.

"Let's say I believe you, then why send back Uzumaki?"

"In order to go back a power struggle between the current and incoming consciousness take place for control of the body. I am too weakened to take on my former self, but the Uzumaki could effortlessly beat his younger self."

Orochimaru growled, "If you really sent him to the past what's to keep him from stopping you?"

"Fool, even with the power of the Kyuubi I defeated him. He can't touch me, but all he has to do to stop your ambitions is stop the Uchiha boy from defecting," Even in his weakened state Madara couldn't help smirking, "you've lost this one Orochimaru. Hahah-"

His laughing was cut short as Orochimaru beheaded the man.


	2. waking up

Naruto woke up as drops of rain began to fall on him. He instantly squinted when he opened his eyes to block out some of the light. _What happened? Last thing I remember was losing to Madara, and then…OROCHIMARU!_

Naruto sat up instantly and regretted it as a dizzy sensation hit him. He took a while to steady himself, and the rain seemed to help. He took in his surroundings quickly. There were lots of trees around him, and a nearby clearing with a single wooden post. The Hokage Mountain and untouched village were new though.

_What's going on? The village isn't even a tenth of this size anymore, and the mountain shouldn't be there. _Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head wishing the image away. When he opened his eyes and it was still there he frowned in disgust. _That_ b_astard Orochimaru must have put me in an illusion. _

Putting his hands in the proper sign he shouted a command in his mind. _KAI!_ Nothing had changed when he opened his eyes though.

_Did Orochimaru put me in Tsukiyomi; maybe that's why I can't break out. Still this is frustrating, how does he intend to torture me? _Naruto decided it would be best to explore the area. He hadn't taken a step though before he stumbled.

_What the hell? Why can't I walk right? _For the first time since waking up Naruto looked over his body. Gone was the jonin vest he had worn with pride, and the blue pants. Instead it was replaced with a nostalgic orange jacket and pants. _I haven't worn these since I became a chunin. What's the point of Orochimaru dressing me like this though?_ His arms and legs also seemed a lot shorter and lacked any muscle tone. His hands were soft instead of rough and calloused from the endless hours of training. He felt his head and felt a pair of goggles instead.

He pulled them off to realize it was the green ones Iruka had given him when he was younger. They had been lost, along with his whole apartment, in the battle with Pain

_Just what the hell is going on? This seems way too detailed even for an illusion. There is no way Orochimaru could know he had goggles before he wore his forehead protector. Damn, I guess I'll have to go into town, and see just what I'll have to deal with._

Getting on his feet again Naruto took a step and winced at how awkward the step felt, and how much noise he had made. He decided before going to town he would be better off getting used to his new…old legs.

Hours later, as the sun was beginning its decent, Naruto finally felt comfortable enough to walk. _I didn't think learning to walk right again would be so hard. I can't do anything more than a fast walk without falling over._

The Konoha Naruto new was more or less reduced to the Uchiha district ironically. In the ensuing invasions from Orochimaru, Cloud, and Akatsuki; the civilian section and populace always took heavy casualties. The ninja missions rarely ended without casualties, and those with bloodlines were hunted down and attacked mercilessly.

Eventually the Uchiha district was reopened after being more or less left untouched, because it was devoid of life already.

However, as Naruto approached Konoha before him he could sense the village brimming with life. The dirt path he walked on had healthy trees on either side instead of the burnt or kunai littered ones he knew. _Nothing is how it should be here. No, wait this is how it should be, but not in this day and age._

As Naruto approached the gates to the village and walked through something occurred that hadn't happened in almost a decade. The eyes of the villagers fell on him, he was the center of there attention. He could feel the negative emotions rolling off them. In a heart beat Naruto had planted his feet firmly in place and was anticipating an attack. _I guess I was in an illusion. It seems Orochimaru intends to have the villagers attack and kill me. _

Naruto's hand slowly reached into his kunai pouch. _It's not like I haven't had to kill some villagers before. Wow, the villagers actually look like their getting scared, but what's the point? Is Orochimaru trying to make me hesitate?_ Naruto's face cleared of all emotions as he withdrew two kunai in each hand and waited for an attack.

A hand firm hand suddenly gripped the boy's shoulder. "Naruto, my boy, I think you have taken this joke a little far," came and aged voice.

Naruto was startled that someone could sneak up on him, but did his best to hide it. The voice sounded familiar, and he turned his head to look at the owner of the hand. Surprise finally found its way to his face for a second before he got his emotions under control again.

The Sandaime Hokage stood behind him looking as old as ever and had a neutral look on his face. One thought crossed Naruto's mind before he attacked. _You're dead._

A/N: So most people are wondering why Naruto is mute, and that will be explained in either the next chapter or the one after that. I already have the reason thought out as to why he is mute, but now I'm just thinking of the best place to put it. I didn't explain it before, but Naruto came from an alternate universe, and I just basically had Naruto sent back to the diverging point in the canon universe and AU. I still don't know whether I will follow the canon one or go with AU.


	3. overwhelming defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but you'll already know that.

Naruto turned and made a swipe with his kunai with a speed that should have been above a ninja student. However, regardless of how surprised the old Hokage was he pulled his hand away. Naruto jumped away, and took a moment to steady his self while he held his two kunai defensively in front of him.

Naruto held no delusions that he could beat a Kage in a straight fight in his current state. Even at his peak he was only on par with about half the kage level shinobi in his lifetime. His opponent right now was supposedly Sarutobi Hiruzen, the strongest shinobi during his own lifetime.

_Damn illusions, I know it's not real but I can't break out of it._

"What is the meaning of this Naruto?" Sarutobi asked sternly.

"…"

ANBU began to pour in and surround Naruto, but he remained calm. He knew that the ANBU during the peaceful times were overrated. The amount present though was nothing to laugh at. At least 40 surrounded him and were steadily closing the circle.

"Stand down," the Hokage commanded, "I don't want the boy startled anymore than he already is."

"Naruto, calm down and lay your kunai on the ground," he said adopting a calm tone, "you can explain your actions afterwards."

Naruto wasn't even paying attention to the man. He was busy going over his options and started to sweat as he realized how much trouble he was in.

_I need to escape, this is way too much for me to handle. I can't believe I'm out of options already._ Naruto began to draw on a power only available to him. Red chakra began to pour out from him as his feature became more animalistic. His nails began to resemble claws, his eyes began to slit, and his whisker marks thickened.

The surge of demonic energy served its purpose as it startled the Hokage and ANBU long enough for him to make a momentary retreat. Unfortunately, Naruto had still not adapted to his current body. He had only jumped over a few roofs before he misjudged the power in a leap and came up short.

Naruto crashed into the wall of the building he was intending to land on, but had managed to brace his self for the impact. As he fell toward the ground he barely managed to get his feet under him as he landed.

The chakra that flowed through him healed wounds, gave him a power boost, and altered his physical appearance. However it didn't numb pain. As Naruto had landed his left foot wasn't positioned right and the bone in his ankle tore through his skin.

_Aaargh. Damn that hurt, it'll take at least minute for this to heal. Let's see I'm in a narrow alley with the Hokage on my tail. I'll have to hold out for a while- shit he's here already._

The Hokage landed a dozen yards away from Naruto, but was still in his hokage robes. It was a sign that he wasn't ready to get his hands dirty quiet yet._ He isn't taking me seriously still. I still may have a chance._

"Naruto, stop right-" the Hokage was interrupted as Naruto finished some hand signs and exhaled a ball of fire.

_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. _ A large fireball soared toward the Hokage, and appeared to impact him. _Not done yet._ The ball of fire finally died out to reveal a solid wall of earth. Smoke rose from the wall obscuring Naruto's view, but he knew better than to think the battle was over. It crumbled to the ground to reveal an irate hokage behind it.

_Futon: Daitoppa. _Hurricane force winds surged from Naruto heading straight for the Hokage.

As the winds advanced on the kage gouging scars in the surrounding walls, and throwing up dust the Hokage reacted instantly. He went through hand seals too quick for Naruto to follow, "Katon: Karyu Endan." White and red hot flames rushed to meet the winds, and as they clashed the flames easily overwhelmed the wind, and continued advancing toward Naruto.

_Shit, I still can't move, and I don't have time to do a jutsu. _

Realizing his only option, Naruto's brow furrowed in anger, he crouched guarded his face, and prepared to get burned by the incoming fire. He knew he could survive the attack from weaker opponents, but he didn't know if he could survive it if it was performed by a Kage.

Moments before the flames engulfed Naruto a wall of earth shot up in front of him. Naruto was surprised to say the least as he heard the fire impact the wall, and small bits of flame creep around it. The fire died out quickly and the wall dropped to reveal the Hokage with his hands planted on the ground, and a cold look on his face.

_He saved me?_ Naruto thought.

"ANBU detain Naruto, use whatever force necessary," the Hokage commanded, "I intend to get to the bottom of this sudden change in behavior."

With a wave of his hand the ANBU surrounded and advanced toward Naruto. Each had a weapon drawn, and a few were even putting light genjutsu on him. He was able to shrug off the genjutsu easily enough in this form, but the situation had taken a turn for the worst.

_Tch, so much for saving me, and here I thought I would hold up better and get away. Well, break out of the illusion at least. I'm not going alone then, even if none of this is real._

Power began to pour through Naruto and continued to grow with no end in sight. The ANBU were floored by the power and were unable to do much more than gawk in fear. The years of training, experience, and war amounted to nothing in the face of the power he could generate. Even the Hokage gazed on in awe as overwhelming power began to encompass Naruto. The malevolent intent seemed to grip there hearts, and urged them to run away.

As the ANBU and Hokage stood paralyzed Naruto was gathering energy. All of Naruto's opponents knew it, but didn't act. Finally, the Hokage snapped out of it, and pushed the fear out of his mind. With a quick shunshin he appeared in front of Naruto and delivered a brutal blow to his stomach.

Naruto's eyes went wide in surprise as he fell to his knees. He emptied the contents of his stomach, which wasn't much, from the force of the blow. _Definitely kage level, but too late. I've gathered enough chakra to take out half this city._

"_**You foolish sack of filth, stop this at once. I won't let myself die such a pitiful death."**_

_Kyuubi!? Why are you alive?_

Silence was his only answer, and for once it bothered him.

Naruto was on his knees with the Hokage standing over him. He looked to the roofs and observed all the ANBU. ANBU covered them, and he didn't need to look to hear several behind him. With an annoyed glance he looked one last time at the Hokage. The man's eyes held no warmth and gazed back with a withering force.

_Fine, I'll play along a little longer then, and Kyuubi we will be speaking again. I don't know what's going on, but you are one thing Orochimaru can't imitate with illusions._

"_**Do not talk down to me filth. You are nothing but a puny vessel whose soul I will eventually consume."**_

_That's definitely Kyuubi._

Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding and dropped the kunai in his hands and slowly lowered himself to the ground. The power that was flowing through him dwindled away, and when it was all gone it left him feeling weak. He put his hands behind his head, and the ANBU advanced and detained him without being any type of gentle.

_Tch. At least that's still the same. I wonder what happens now._

"Take him to Ibiki I want an ANBU team guarding him around the clock. Also notify Ibiki not to begin his interrogation until I arrive," The hokage commanded.

"Neko," a female ANBU with long purple hair appeared before the hokage, "gather the council members. No doubt they will be in an uproar soon."

The ANBU left swiftly with their prisoner in tow. They arrived a few minutes later in front of a building that wasn't even a stones throw away from the Hokage Tower. It was plain on the outside and painted a boring grey. The only thing that stood out was the leaf insignia over the entrance.

Xxxxx

"When will the Hokage be returning?" asked a man wearing a blue bandana.

"We don't know, but he asked that you reframe from interrogating the boy until he arrived," replied an ANBU behind a hawk mask.

"If he has lost control then an interrogation seems pointless," Ibiki let out a sigh, "We wouldn't even know who we are talking to or who is in control."

"I agree, but the boy does have some measure of control. As easily as he summoned the power, after the Hokage dealt him a heavy blow he appeared to analyze the situation and then released it."

"Fine, get Anko over here. I'm sure she will want a shot at the boy. Kami knows he won't be easy to crack," Ibiki observed his newest victim through one way mirror.

The boy sat calmly, but his face betrayed how tired he truly was. Still he sat casually in the metal chair purposely designed to be as uncomfortable as possible. He looked up from gazing at his feet right into Ibiki's eyes, and looked away after a few seconds like he wasn't strapped with metal bindings to a crappy metal chair.

"I understand getting Anko here, but what do you mean he won't be easy to crack? He is just a kid."

"True, but there are three things that are off about this; the first is that he hasn't said a word in over an hour. I don't know much about Naruto, but it's well known throughout the village that he is anything but quiet."

Ibiki observed a subtle shift in the ANBU's head. It had probably just dawned on the man that he was unusually quiet.

"The second is his eyes."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I don't know how, but those eyes just don't belong on a child."

"Your right, I didn't even have to do a double take. He has the eyes of a veteran who has seen the darker side of war." Ibiki was silent for a long time as he looked for any weak points to exploit on the boy.

Apparently the ANBU got tired of waiting for him though. "What's the last thing?" he asked hoping to break the silence.

"He's not the least bit scared."

Xxxxx

Ibiki walked out of interrogation room as he slammed the door behind him. '_It was all a __**FUCKING**__ waste of time. The little bastard was a mute.' _The boy had played him, the Hokage, and the rest for fools since the interrogation began. He kicked an unfortunate chair into a wall as he continued his rampage.

(Earlier)

The interrogation of Naruto had started out simple enough with question like 'What's your name?' or 'How old are you?' Instead of answering, Ibiki had received a look that best said 'Are you a fucking idiot?' He didn't play it off as much, but one hour later after at least a dozen more questions, the boy hadn't said a word. The Hokage even tried to coax the boy by promising there would be no ramifications for what he did today. Again the boy had the look of total disrespect.

Ibiki had then started to explain the consequences of what would happen. The threat of imprisonment and possible execution for attacking the Hokage barely fazed the boy. Ibiki continued to add that the boy would never be able to become a ninja or Hokage, since it was well known throughout the village that it was his dream, still no reaction though. He explained how he would have to sit back and be protected by his friends from school, and how they would move on without him. He would have to live in shame while somebody else took his dream and kept him safe at night, because he was incapable.

Once again the boy's reaction had surprised him. His head kept bobbing up and down like he was bored or dozing off. Ibiki's fuse finally ran out as he back handed the boy who was caught by total surprise. The Hokage made no objection to the action as Ibiki lifted the fallen boy up. He noticed how for the first time his mouth was moving like he meant to say something, probably a string of curses, but no noise was coming out. Then a wad of spit hit him right above his eyes. Another back hand and the boy's lip started bleeding. The boy faced him again and eyes that held no fear of him locked onto his own.

Suddenly something dawned on Ibiki. '_He hasn't said anything, and when he finally looks like he will, there is no voice. He's not afraid of me, so why not say it? If I'm right this is gonna cause a shit storm.'_

Ibiki decided to provoke Naruto to try and prove his point. "Care to say that one more time you little brat?" He asked as he poured out killer intent and looked Naruto right in the eye.

Without missing a beat Naruto began mouthing the words again while holding his gaze the whole time. _'Yep, definitely a string of curses.'_ With his theory confirmed, and his anger on the rise even more Ibiki put the kid down, otherwise he might just strangle him.

He turned to the mirror to address the audience. "He's mute."

(Present)

Ibiki finally arrived in the Hokage's presence, and a cold stare met him. Despite the Hokage's smaller stature Ibiki was finding it hard not to be intimidated by the man. He held the stare for a few more seconds before returning his focus to the bound blond in the interrogation room. Being the professional he was Ibiki could tell a lot was going through the aged Kage's mind. He could read him easily enough when the man didn't care.

Finally, a deep sigh from the Hokage broke the silence in the room. "Horse, I want you to go retrieve Inoichi Yamanaka. "

A/N: I hope no one expected much from a Kage fighting a student. All he would have on his side is surprise, so that fight scene was pretty damn short. As for the next chapter you can expect Inoichi to finally dig up the reason why Naruto is mute. It took me a while to think it up, and make it as fucked up, but plausible for Naruto as possible.


	4. Voices in my head

A/N: **Naruto will be able to talk to Inoichi, because they will be communicating in his head.**

Inoichi Yamanaka couldn't help but think how bad his day was turning out to be. He was a loving father and a faithful husband, but that came with its' own share of problems. Ino, his daughter, had fractured her arm today while doing a light spar with him. He hadn't known that when he tripped her she would land wrong. He had felt his heart skip a beat when she cried out from the pain, and his heart had actually stopped when his wife appeared behind him armed with cutlery. Now to top the day off he had been requested by the Hokage to do a mind dive, because Naruto was, apparently, mute.

Now here he was looking at young Naruto with a sense of trepidation. It didn't help that he was staring back in a creepy way either. He had done mind dives on people younger than Naruto, but it was to help identify mental disorders in their early stages, or find the source of a phobia. Never had he done a mind dive on somebody so young for interrogation purposes. The Hokage had insisted though that it was the only way since giving the boy any type of freedom was out of the question.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Scattered shuriken and kunai littered the aged floor and were imbedded into the walls. Some were covered in the familiar red of blood others were broken or twisted out of shape. Inoichi couldn't help but think back to how many other minds were similar to this one, but the difference was that they all belonged to aged veterans. Much like himself, but he had buried the past, for the most part.

"This looks a little too familiar for my taste." Inoichi said as he began to walk down the hallway.

The hall he walked down had crumbled in some places, and Inoichi had to climb over or walk around small piles of rubble and holes. Every once in a while he would spot a scroll, some in fine condition others burnt or completely unreadable. He could never gleam much though from when he tried to read them. Some had trajectory calculations or incomplete seals that had only been partially finished. He would always end up tossing them aside before long to continue down the hall.

"Why is his mind in this kind of state? Has he really viewed dealing with the civilians of Konoha as a war? Even if, the extent of it seems too far," Inoichi stopped as he came to a door made of metal with a large lock.

Compared to what he had seen so far a rusted metal door stuck out way too much. He began tinkering with the lock, and trying to break down the boy's defenses to get in.

"Yamanaka-san step away from the door please." Spoke a stony voice.

Inoichi didn't hesitate to comply when he felt a kunai held against his neck. He realized he was in a bad situation and at the man's mercy. He put his hands up and stood still waiting for a chance to end the jutsu, and escape.

"Turn around," the voice commanded. "I know you're here on the Hokage's commands, but whatever answers you are looking for I will answer. There isn't any reason for you to be poking around in my head more than you have already."

Inoichi didn't reply for a while. He was far too surprised at who stood in front of him, and the aura of power around the man. He hadn't expected to see the spitting image of Yondaime pointing a kunai at him.

"You can put you hands down."

He didn't hear the man though, because he was too caught up in his surprise. He knew the man was dead, but it wasn't unheard of for people to form mental defenses based off others. It was also known that Naruto did have a mild case of hero worship for the man. There were subtle differences though such as the clothes, hair, and face. The hair had the spikes but lacked the bangs, and the man's face had whisker marks and looked like it had rarely smiled.

"Yo, I said you can but your hands down now," the man said as he waved a hand in front of the Inoichi's face.

Startled out of his observations Inoichi jumped back with his hand in the proper hand sign so he could leave. A mind was a very dangerous place for an invader to fight in, and even more dangerous to lose in. Injury, depending on the extent, could directly mirror into the real, and at worst could result in one becoming brain dead.

"Are you leaving already Yamanaka-san, I had thought you came here for answers?" the man began to lazily twirl the kunai on his finger. "It will be very troublesome if you leave and come back to poke around my head again. I don't want to have to look around for you again."

Inoichi knew the man was being honest, reading people for him came as easy as reading a book, but few had been so open. Generally the ones that had nothing to hide or stopped caring came right out and didn't fight.

He figured he should start out simple. "Are you a mental defense of Naruto's," well maybe not too simple.

The man raised a single eyebrow before answering, "No, I am Naruto," Naruto spoke out with a small amount of annoyance.

"That's impossible, the mental manifestation of a person always reflects the physical body exactly unless a foreign entity exists in the person," Inoichi explained, but then he remembered what the boy was host to. "It was the Kyuubi wasn't it?"

"No, his powers are sealed and have been unable to affect me. The Yondaime saw to that. I am in this body because I assume it reflects my true age."

A confused look crossed Inoichi's face. "But that would mean you are around twenty," he guessed.

"Twenty-two, and don't ask me how I wound up a younger version of myself. I don't have the answer for that." Naruto replied. "I assume you have more pressing questions you came to ask me."

"What do you mean younger version of yourself?"

"As in, this is my body from around a decade ago," Naruto replied with a bit of annoyance laced in his voice.

Inoichi didn't trust or believe Naruto at all. He was an expert on the human mind, but that didn't mean he knew everything about it. He couldn't explain the physical and mental difference between the two Narutos, but implying he was from the future was ridiculous. However, he did seem willing to cooperate, and despite him being deluded he still had to try and get some answers out of him.

"Fine I'll humor you on that, but what's the rush? Time has almost little to no meaning in a person's mindscape." Inoichi asked.

"I have a lot to think about right now Yamanaka-san, and there is a mutt I need to leash." Naruto replied seriously. "He just woke up, and he's an unwelcome guest I thought I had already put down."

"The Kyuubi," Inoichi stated more than asked. "Why did you call him a mutt though, he's a fox."

"Because, it pisses him off," Naruto replied with a smirk.

Inoichi rolled his eyes at the response. He didn't want to dwell on how the boy/man was aware of the Kyuubi and how he put him down, if possible, at the moment. He decided it would be best to get on with the mission, so he could leave and report back to the Hokage.

"Why are you mute Naruto? It should be impossible with the Kyuubi healing you. Also why did you attack the Hokage? Even he can't give you any leeway with the actions you took today."

The glare he leveled on Naruto as he studied his every action in response actually made him hesitate for a second. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but the man was brave for demanding answers when he had little to no power in someone else's mind.

"I'll answer the second question first. I attacked him, because in my timeline the Sandaime had been dead for around a decade. I assumed he was part of a powerful genjutsu." Inoichi was about to make a comment, but Naruto held up his hand, cutting him off before he could start. "I realize how this sounds Yamanaka-san, but whether you believe me or not is up to you. I am answering your questions truthfully, and telling me I'm wrong will be pointless."

Inoichi dragged his hand down across his face in slight exhaustion. "You do realize you are raising more questions than answers, right?"

Naruto expertly ignored the man's last question. "Moving on to the other question," he gave a single glance at the rusted door. "The answer will be easier to understand if we enter the door," he said with a little hesitancy.

Inoichi instantly knew what was behind the door. Everyone had what the door symbolized. Naruto's was just a little bit more literal. This was a doorway to the nightmares in his life. The memories that haunted him and he buried, hoping to forget them.

He had seen more of others nightmares than his own, they all varied in degrees of severity. Naruto was a unique case though.

Not only did he have a mental manifestation of himself that was an older him, but along with Kyuubi and possible insanity he was hesitant to follow Naruto in. Too bad he was just so damn curious.

"Lead the way." Inoichi said, as he gestured for Naruto to take the lead.

Naruto approached the door and came to a stop in front of it. As soon as he did it sounded like heavy gear began to move and the lock fell off leaving a dent in the floor. The door opened inward all by itself revealing a black fog that tried to pour out, but couldn't get passed the boundaries of the door. Naruto stepped into the fog and disappeared almost slowly as walked in, and left a hesitant Inoichi alone.

"I hate this job," Inoichi sighed, as he stepped past the door's threshold.

He was surprised when he entered the black fog and could see perfectly fine despite the lack of light. He saw an impatient Naruto waiting for him alone ahead of him looking at the floor with a hesitant expression.

"It's right here," Naruto said as Inoichi approached.

Ripples formed with each step, as if the two men were standing on water, came from underneath them, and a vague picture came into view. It was getting clearer and clearer with each step Inoichi took. When he was only a few feet from Naruto the image finally came into focus.

A young Naruto probably no older than how he was in the real world laid face down and unconscious. Shackles were on his wrists and ankles keeping him from moving far. The body moved and finally the head lifted after regaining consciousness.

(In the memory)

"Wha-, where am I?" Naruto asked, as he got to his feet. He reached up to calm the headache that had been plaguing him since he woke up when he noticed the shackles on his wrist. He grabbed the chains unsure of what they meant and looked down the length of the chain to see it anchored into the floor. He finally noticed that all his limbs were being held before he began tugging at the chains experimentally and eventually as hard as he could.

Naruto let the chains drop realizing it was useless to keep trying. "What's going on?" he asked himself. "Somebody help! I'm trapped down here. Help!" Naruto began to shout.

Not long after Naruto began shouting he heard footsteps rushing toward him. A door to his left burst open and a figure stood ready for a fight while scanning the room.

"Mizuki sensei," Naruto let out a breath of relief. "Thank Kami you heard me. Some bastard knocked me out and chained me up here."

Mizuki grimaced at Naruto's explanation. "Well, are you okay at least?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Naruto confirmed.

"Good," Mizuki's demeanor suddenly changed as a cruel smirk appeared on his face and he pulled a kunai out. "But Naruto, you really shouldn't call the man who kidnapped you a bastard right to his face."

"Sen…sei?"

**A/N**: I decided to devote the next chapter almost completely to the reason he is mute.


	5. My nightmare

If I talk, Mizuki will cut my throat. If I shout at him, Mizuki will cut my throat. If I scream, Mizuki will cut my throat. If I cry, Mizuki will cut my throat. If I spit in his face, Mizuki will cut my throat. If I beg, Mizuki will cut my throat. If I cough, Mizuki will cut my throat. If I chew the food given to me too loud, Mizuki will cut my throat. This is what I have learned after three days of torture.

The only reason I'm still alive is because I'm so damn stubborn, and because Mizuki wants me to live as long as possible. He brings me food, and I eat it to regain strength. He gives me blood pills, and I take them so I don't bleed to death. He gives me water, and I drink it too sooth the pain.

Blood covers my whole front, and is soaked into my clothes. I have to sleep in it, and the stench along with the memories leaves me sick. I want to cry again, but then the cycle will just start over. If I don't make a noise he won't have a reason to slit my throat again.

(1 day goes by)

Mizuki was ready for when I figured out his game. He had brought me food, and just before setting it in front of me he spit in it. I gave him a glare before flicking him off. He had never done anything when I resisted him; he found it amusing I guess. No matter how much I fought back he would always easily over power me, and then slit my throat. I don't like the look in his shitty little eyes though. I know he has something planned, and I don't know how much more I can take.

"You know Naruto, I had grown so use to the silence," he squatted till he was eye level with me "but the ringing of those moving chains just ruined the atmosphere. I thought you would have learned by now how I feel about distracting noises."

I backed away as my eyes went wide and my face had fear written across it. The chains that bound me ringing and clanking the whole way.

"You just don't learn do you boy?" he asked as he reached behind his back for a weapon.

He pulled out the same kunai he had been using to cut my throat for the past three days. I hated it so much. It was stained to the hilt in my blood, all of it dried up now, but I knew it was about to get a fresh coat as Mizuki grabbed my hand in an iron grip. He pressed the kunai to my skin just below my wrist and slowly dragged it from one side to the other. I wasn't able to bite back the gasp that escaped my throat.

I knew right away when I saw Mizuki's eyes light up with mirth and his sick grin that he had gotten the reaction he was aiming for. I thought after he finished with my wrist he would slit my throat though.

I was wrong, oh how I was wrong.

My backing away from him, and futile struggle to choke down the pain had rattled all the chains holding me. After he finished with one wrist he moved on to the other and did the same thing. Once again I was unable to bite back the gasp from the incision. I didn't think I could feel anything but pain at this point, but the arrogant smile he gave me while cutting me was starting to piss me off. Then he moved on to my feet. I didn't know what he was gonna do when he lifted my foot slightly, but he made it very clear when he held the kunai to the tendon right above my heel. With a smooth motion he severed it, and I screamed and writhed like there was no tomorrow. At this point I wished there wasn't at least. Mizuki pinned me face down to the ground as he grabbed hold of my other foot, but I struggled to break free. It made his next cut less than smooth and the kunai ended up plunged into the tendon. Mizuki was more than willing to rip it out, and my screams filled the room with even more power.

The kunai was now a very dark crimson color again, and even looked a bit intimidating to me. I think I was losing a lot more blood than usual too. In the back of my mind I hoped Mizuki was satisfied or content with his work for the moment to leave me alone. I knew he wasn't though, and he finished what he set out to do.

In one smooth motion I felt a hand grab my hair and pull my head back. I was already so tired from trying to fight him off before that I didn't even put up a struggle. Steel warmed by my blood slashed across my throat, and I began choking. My screams of pain were drowned under my blood, and air was suddenly hard to gather. I felt my head fall face down in another pool of my blood, and unconsciousness mercifully claimed me for the day.

(Three days later)

I've only been carved up two more times since a few days ago. I've been beaten several times since then. It takes me hours to eat a meal now, since I'm afraid to even make a noise. Movement in general is too risky, so I just lay here in the same place in a puddle of my dry blood.

I've thought of how to kill my self a few times. I obviously won't bleed to death, so it's pointless to bite off my own tongue. If the puddle of blood I was in were deeper I was thinking of drying to drown myself. And I knew if I asked or begged Mizuki to do it he would just laugh and give me a torture session.

Mizuki I realized likes to hear his self talk a lot. He is always going on about how the strong have been given the right to trample on the weak. That's why he got as far as he has in life, and why I'm currently in this situation. He explained how he is actually doing the village a favor by killing me, because I'm the cause of so much pain and suffering. I didn't understand what he was rambling about, and it showed so he decided to enlighten me.

He told me I'm the container of the Kyuubi and explained how the Kyuubi was responsible for the deaths of thousands in the village. I didn't care. Mizuki seemed disappointed that he had failed to get a reaction out of me, and left me alone after a short beating.

While I was recovering from the latest beating my thoughts turned to the Kyuubi. It explained why I was still alive after all the torture and I wished the fox had just let me die days ago. As it is, as long as I'm alive I am determined to be completely ignored.

Noise will get me hurt, and silence will keep the pain away. I won't make a sound I won't move a muscle I'll become a ghost, so he won't know I'm here. I'll just stay here laying on the ground patiently and quietly until he kills me or forgets about me.

(End of the day)

Mizuki seemed panicked when I woke up, and I could only imagine the banging at the door was the reason. It made me happy to see Mizuki so afraid, but I didn't have the energy or the will power to show him. I didn't have to do anything though, it's like he could read my mind or he saw it in my eyes.

He let out a snarl before grabbing the damn kunai I hate and moving to kill me. I was too tired to move though. Luckily the door was knocked off its hinges, and Mizuki was forced to dodge it. I watched as an aged hand caught Mizuki by the throat, and tore the kunai from his hand. I watched as the man I considered my grandfather looked Mizuki in the eyes as he slit his throat with the kunai he had taken. Somehow I got more satisfaction from that than I think I should of, but maybe I did because it's what I wanted to do all along.

I felt somebody flip me over and two ANBU knelt over me examining me for injuries. I wanted to tell them they wouldn't find anything, because the Kyuubi would have healed the wounds already. I didn't say anything though, I looked back at Mizuki's dying body and was determined to enjoy every moment. The more the life drained from the man the more my fear of him did too. For what felt like weeks this man had played god with my life, and seeing that he was mortal was relief. It didn't last though because the old man moved in the way.

He dropped the kunai that was for once stained with Mizuki's blood, and knelt down to me. He didn't seem as disturbed with my blood as to how much was pooled around me.

"Kami, what has he done to you Naruto?" he asked with panic lacing his voice, "Please, tell me you're okay Naruto. How-how do you feel?"

I didn't really know how to answer, so I didn't. Or maybe I just didn't want to answer him, I could already feel the ghost of the pains I experienced tingling. Everything started playing again in my head, and I cringed.

I realized once again that I had made my chains move, and for a split second I was afraid again. It hit me then and there that my fears hadn't died with Mizuki, just my fear of him.

Besides, how could they ask me that anyways? Can't they see my blood I've been forced to sleep in? Can't they see my clothes weren't orange anymore, but red and brown from my dried up blood? Do they even have any idea what I went through? How could I be anywhere near 'okay' after everything that has happened? I don't even know how long I've been trapped here or how many times I've lost consciousness from the pain.

The ANBU with the squirrel mask decided to answer for me. "He's fine Hokage-sama, I can't find any injuries, and I haven't detected any poisons in his system." He said as a green glow from his hands faded.

_Jackass._

Xxxxx

Silence consumed the area as the memory faded to black with Naruto being carried away. Inoichi had to admit it was a very brutal torture session and even one that took advantage of a jinchuriki's healing ability.

No words were exchanged between Naruto and Inoichi as the memory faded to black. Inoichi knew words would never be enough to comfort the man, but Naruto didn't look like he wanted it.

"There it is Yamanaka-san," Naruto crossed his arms almost defensively, "the reason I can't speak."

"Let's get going Yamanaka-san, I have one more errand to run, and I want to tell you as much about the future as possible before your chakra depletes."

"The future?" Inoichi asked skeptically.

"Yes, the future, providing I'm not absolutely insane, and you're willing to listen I think I can help change it for the better."

"And if I don't believe you?"

"Humor me."


	6. Back on track

(1 month later)

Naruto had told Inoichi everything about the future he experienced. He told the man of the battles at the doors of Suna to the training regiment he had. He explained when the first signs of war occurred during the invasion, and how the Kazekage had actually been Orochimaru in disguise; to his own supposed death at the hands of Orochimaru.

Inoichi had even interrogated him in his mindscape, and never found him lying when asked a question. Everyone couldn't help, but still doubt him though. However Naruto was about to get a long deserved break.

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage in the barren interrogation room his face bare of any emotion. The Hokage in turn stared back with a guarded expression and his fingers interlaced in front of him. The Hokage withdrew his favorite pipe from a hidden pocket in his robe, and poured some tobacco in it. With a small Katon jutsu he lit the tobacco and began to inhale, finally let out a steady stream of smoke. As if Naruto had been waiting for this as a sign he visibly relaxed and his face took on a tired look.

The Hokage opened up a thick folder on the table and pulled out a seemingly random piece of paper. After a quick look over he began to speak. "One month ago you accused your teacher, Mizuki, of torturing you and attempted manslaughter," the Hokage looked up from the paper for confirmation.

Naruto silently nodded before the Hokage continued.

"With the help of the information Inoichi managed to gather from your memories we have finally been able to locate his hide out. It was located at the base of the Hokage Monument, and is one of several emergency shelters for civilians."

The Hokage let out a deep breath and rubbed his brow. He seemed to hesitate before continuing as he read the report. "Three dead bodies were found in the area when ANBU and Inoichi raided the room along with Mizuki's corpse. The cause of death has yet to be determined, but it is thought to be a fast acting poison. The victims range in age from 8 to 14, and no connection has been found between the victims."

Evident distaste was written on the Hokage's face, "There families have yet to be informed," he finished.

Naruto wanted to look anywhere but at the old man he still held a deep respect for. The man's obvious anger and repulsion wouldn't let him though. He was honestly afraid of what he would do if he looked away for even a second.

_Sorry it had to be like this old man. Hopefully the rest of the information I gave you will make a difference._

Naruto was snapped out of his musings as the Hokage began speaking again, "Due to your continued cooperation and aid in the investigation into Mizuki it has been decided that you can be released, but will be subject to a three month probation period."

_Great, ANBU are gonna 'secretly' tail me all day. Still I guess it's better than being cooped up here all day._

The Hokage smirked at what he was about to say next, and Naruto noticed. It left him feeling more than a little uneasy. "In addition to your release you will continue attending the final month of the academy, and will be assigned to a team like every other student."

The Hokage paused as he observed Naruto with a smile.

Naruto didn't even flinch at the news, a reminder to all of the trained shinobi he was, for about 15 seconds. Naruto stood slowly and calmly walking to the door. Then with all his strength he kicked it off its hinges, and casually walked out. Two ANBU and several other figures were waiting for him, but a hand grabbed the back of the collar on his shirt and dragged him back to the interrogation room.

_This is insulting._

"Now, Naruto, no need to over react like that, besides you were never in a team in your timeline. This should be a new and helpful experience." The hokage explained as he tossed him back to his seat.

Naruto snorted and glared daggers at the man. _Tch, I wanted to kill him and be over with the root of one of the damn problems. Damn Inoichi and his 'don't kill kids even if they will grow up to be the bane of the world' speech._

"I think you could also use some friends your age," Naruto's look made the man reconsider his choice of words. "Right, you're supposed to be twenty two. Regardless of age this is an opportune time to make friends."

Naruto was still not in anyway compelled to return to the academy. In all honesty he hated kids, they would get in over there heads most times or didn't think before acting. Only rarely did you find a smart one with a good head on his shoulders, and even then they weren't guaranteed to survive long in the ninja world. Naruto shook his head at the thoughts, and his expression turned sad for a second.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Naruto," the Hokage said.

_It's not like I can refuse, can I?_

The Hokage picked up the files on the table, and smiled the grandfatherly smile he was well known for. "Now how about we go get some ramen?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.


	7. First days suck

"As you all know Naruto has been absent for a little over a month," Iruka announced to the class. "He is finally returning, but the traumatic ordeal he went through has left him mute."

Instantly whispers erupted in the classrooms about how he became mute and so on. Only Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, and Shikamaru remained quiet.

"Quiet down," Iruka shouted, "I know not all of you were on the best of terms with Naruto, but I still expect you'll to be supportive. He is at a very vulnerable time in his life, and needs all the help he can get."

Naruto, who was just outside the classroom, rolled his eyes at the statement. He occupied himself with staring at the wall and counting the ceiling tiles until Iruka called him in.

_He's making me sound helpless. I guess it can't be helped though, unless the Hokage could convince Iruka I'm from the future._ Naruto listened as Iruka explained the type of behavior he expected of his students. He waited patiently for Iruka to call him in, and soon enough the man did.

"Naruto you can come in now." Iruka spoke loudly.

Naruto pushed open the door, and calmly walked in while doing his best to ignore all the looks. It wasn't actually the looks that bothered him, but the attention. He was a ninja that spent his life trying to go unnoticed, and all the attention was starting to unnerve him.

Civilians from his timeline just pretended he was not there. Other ninja wouldn't give him anymore than a passing glance. Only the few friends he had had didn't make him feel uncomfortable under their gazes.

Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Welcome back Naruto. We're deeply sorry about your ordeal, and are going to support you as best as we can."

Naruto smiled like an idiot back at Iruka and wondered if the man could tell how forced it was. He would have to thank the old man later for this little piece of advice. The smile felt foreign and natural all at the same time, but it did its job.

Iruka accepted the smile at face value before gesturing for Naruto to find a seat. Naruto saw four seats available next to Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata. All eyes were still on him as he moved to pick a spot.

He walked by Sasuke and Sakura without batting an eye. Sasuke opened wounds that were still too fresh in his mind. He may not have been in control of his body at the time, but he couldn't forget the havoc Orochimaru caused with it. He remembered knowing Sakura as a child, but he never saw her as an adult, he was pretty sure she died young. That left Shino and Hinata, both were dead in his timeline, but at least they had been acquaintances. He was doing his best not to dwell on them, it was surprisingly difficult not to. He ended up sitting next to Shino in the end, because he was closer than Hinata.

Shino turned and gave him a quick look over before returning his attention to the front. As soon as Naruto sat down he became lost in thought.

_Dead, dead, civilian, dead, coma, dead, civilian, retired, dead, and the list goes on._ Images of his classmates grown up and fighting flashed briefly in Naruto's mind. Naruto could feel regret and sorrow festering inside him as he did his best to crush the rampant emotions. _That's not fair, it's been years since I was the only active one in my graduating class and now it's finally bothering me._

The class went by slowly, too slowly for Naruto. He could feel the curious eyes on him as he did his best to listen to the lecture, but he was failing horribly. Between the stares, the memories, and familiar faces Naruto couldn't stay focused on the lesson.

What felt like hours later class ended and Naruto jumped out the window, and disappeared, leaving lots of people with lots of questions. He headed to his apartment that was crappy at best, but it was his only home here. The whole way he could sense Anbu tailing him, some not even trying to mask themselves. Perhaps it was a way of saying they weren't afraid of confrontation, he didn't know for sure.

When Naruto arrived at his old home for the first time after a decade, he couldn't shake the feeling that it felt like a stranger's home. Dirty clothes were piled up in a corner; the trash was half full but smelled horribly, and random clutter was everywhere. It was a stark contrast to how he lived in the future. He was much more organized now, and he hadn't remembered ever owning this much, even if most of it was junk.

Naruto went to open a window so the place would air out. He then focused enough chakra and created several kage bunshins. Well, he thought he did. When the smoke cleared a single kage bunshin stood waiting for the original to signal what to start cleaning.

Naruto sighed and shook his head in mild frustration.

_It looks like my chakra control is nonexistent at this age._ Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. _Years of work gone in an instant. I can't wait to find out what other skills are out of my reach now. I seriously want to kill something right now._

Unable to contain the building anger inside him Naruto kicked a nearby wooden chair with all his strength. It crashed into a wall leaving a dent and falling in several pieces. Naruto stared at the remains as if he wanted them to burst into flames. Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists while taking deep breaths and felt his anger subside a bit.

_I don't have time for this there are still other chores to do. I'll have to plan a training schedule for myself later._ Naruto created two more clones and gestured lazily for them to get to work cleaning, and promptly left his apartment to go buy supplies.

Xxxxx

It turns out getting new clothes was harder than he expected. Not only was the owner of the shop very adamant about him leaving, but he was very vocal on his intentions if he didn't. Regardless, several minutes later Naruto walked out with several new shirts and pants. The owner meanwhile was unconscious and hidden in a dressing room with the amount owed for the clothes thrown on him.

The same thing happened at the liquor shop, but he decided to hold off knocking out the owner at the weapons shop. The owner there looked like he knew how to use some of the weapons and wasn't afraid to. He ended up paying double the price, but was more than willing to pour on killing intent until the owner stopped giving him poor quality kunai and shuriken.

The sun was beginning to go down by the time Naruto got home, and he became aware of his lack of food. Most of it had gone bad over the month he was held for interrogation, and he was out of Instant Ramen. Naruto pulled out a new kunai, and left heading to the forest.

Xxxxx

Naruto sat staring at an open fire with a rabbit roasting over it. The sun had gone down hours ago, but Naruto had decided to camp out. He wasn't afraid of the Anbu, villagers, or the looks. He was afraid of the memories the village brought back.

For a whole month upon his arrival he had been held in a room with no windows. All it had was a bed, toilet, and three meals a day. He didn't see the light of day the whole time he was interrogated. He didn't see the village he had grown up protecting and watching crumble.

However, now, on his first day of freedom the gravity of the situation had hit him while he was searching for food.

_I'm really back, it's not an illusion. I can actually change things for the better of the village, for the better of my comrades, for the better of myself. Orochimaru, Akatsuki, the invasions; I can stop them all. Change the outcome completely._

Naruto didn't know what to feel. Should he have felt happy even though he knew the outcome if he failed to fix anything. Maybe he should have felt sad, because he knew how far the mighty leaf village could truly fall. As the emotions swirled inside him, fatigue seemed to take hold. He would leave the thought for another day, and began to devour his roasted rabbit as he drank some saki.


	8. Friends?

Naruto had his eyes shut, and was doing his best to block out a seemingly overwhelming light. In addition to the bright light he felt something poking him in the ribs over and over again. It eventually became more and more irritating until Naruto finally opened his eyes. Realizing it was the sunlight assaulting his eyes, and Nara Shikamaru poking his ribs with a stick. He had what looked like a bored or tired look and stopped poking Naruto when the boy looked at him in annoyance.

Naruto realized the boy hadn't changed much from his older self. He had the signature pineapple shaped black hair. He wore a small grey coat with a mesh shirt under it, and some dark grey ninja pants.

The man from his future had been a strategic genius, and no doubt this one would be to. Unfortunately he probably got one of the cruelest fates. He was a prisoner of war that had been captured by one of many cloud teams out specifically for those with kekkai genkai.

"Naruto, what are you doing passed out in my front yard?" he asked.

_Oh you know, I just traveled from the future and a horde of emotions nearly overcame me. I suffered from mild depression, but my resolve got me through it last night. The pain was still there though, so I started drinking because the only other way I could possibly stop thinking that line of thought would be if I were fighting for my life._

Naruto shrugged as a response instead.

"Right, you're mute now. Forget I asked," Shikamaru said, and offered a hand.

Naruto accepted the hand, and Shikamaru helped pull him to his feet. Naruto began to dust himself off and observed his surroundings. A black gate stood keeping intruders from entering the grassy yard, and the cozy looking two story house must have been where Shikamaru lived.

"Shikamaru, did you get rid of that homeless person in the front yard?" shouted a loud female voice. Shortly after a woman Naruto presumed was Shikamaru's mother stepped out of the house.

"No, it wasn't a homeless man. It was just Naruto," Shikamaru shouted back.

Naruto gave a small glare to Shikamaru in response to the last comment. _I'm right here you know._

"The Uzumaki boy?" she asked as she walked out to meet the boys. "What was he doing sleeping in our front lawn?"

Naruto once again shrugged in response. He had no way of telling them what happened, and he didn't even think he would if he could.

"He's mute now mom. He can't talk, so I can't find out why," Shikamaru replied.

"Oh my, I'm sorry for whatever happened to you," the woman replied awkwardly, "By the way, I'm Shikamaru's mother Yoshino."

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Anyways breakfast is ready, go ahead and get some," Shikamaru nodded his head obediently and headed toward the door, "School starts in an hour, so don't go back to sleep!" Yoshino shouted.

Naruto decided it was a good time to leave and began walking toward the gate. A hand lifted him by the scruff of his jacket before he got more than two feet. Before he knew it he was looking at Yoshino's very strict looking eyes.

"I said that breakfast was ready. Did you not here me?" She didn't wait for a response, "Now go inside and eat, you're nothing but skin and bones," she said in a voice that demanded obedience.

Naruto found himself nodding in mild fear for some reason and walked toward the Nara house with Yoshino behind him. Shikamaru was waiting for him at the door with the same lazy expression as before. He started walking with him when he entered the house to guide him to the kitchen.

"All you need to know Naruto is don't fight that troublesome woman, it will never end well," he whispered.

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement once again.

A fist then connected with the top of each of their heads, and both boys winced and rubbed their respective head.

"Shikamaru, don't say you mother is 'troublesome', period!" she commanded before looking at Naruto, "and you don't agree with him."

Both boys nodded, but had a single thought going through their heads.

_She really is troublesome._

Yoshino punched the boys over the head again.

"Don't even think it."

Xxxxx

As the two boys walked to school Shikamaru's lifetime friend, Chouji, met up with them while munching on a bag of chips. He had brown hair, piercings on each ear, wore an open green jacket with a white shirt underneath, and black shorts. He was surprised to see Naruto with Shikamaru, and looked at the boy for an explanation.

The boy had grown up to be the leader of the Akimichi clan. Two years before Naruto's final encounter with Madara, the man had lost his left leg from the knee down in a skirmish with the Akatsuki. He and five others from a group of twenty had been the only ones to survive. They didn't leave the battle field empty handed they brought back the crushed heads of two Akatsuki: Hidan and Kakuzu.

"He was passed out in my front lawn," Shikamaru said, "don't ask why."

Chouji looked at Naruto with a small amount of doubt and confusion on his face, "really?"

Naruto shrugged once again in response, but smiled to make it look innocent.

"You may not talk anymore, but you still do the most random things. It's good to see this hasn't brought you down. Do you want some of my chips?" he offered kindly.

"I don't think he is hungry Chouji, we ate breakfast at my house."

"Oh, did your mom make that western breakfast again? It was so delicious that…"

Naruto blocked out the noise as the conversation began to lose his interest. He was slightly sore from the drinking last night, and had neglected his training and planning for the future. He could always figure out a training regiment during lecture, but the things to change seemed endless. Just one change now, could cause future events to happen differently or even not at all.

Before he knew it the three were walking into class. He followed Shikamaru and Chouji, and took a seat on one side of Shikamaru while Chouji sat on the other side.

"Naruto, do you think western or the food here is better?" asked Chouji

Before he could give any type of answer a feral looking boy in a jacket with a puppy on his head walked in loudly. "Hey guys what's up? Yo, Naruto, don't you usually sit next to your crush Sakura?" he asked with a grin.

Said girl, who was chatting with Ino, perked up at what Kiba had said, and looked over with a worried expression. Naruto spared her a glance before rolling his eyes and giving Kiba the finger in response. The boy chuckled lightly at Naruto's reaction.

"Haha, I'm just messing with ya, but seriously why are you sitting over here?" he asked curiously.

Since Naruto couldn't answer Shikamaru did once again, "so troublesome answering the same question so many times. He was passed out in my lawn, so I woke him up and we met up with Chouji as we were heading here."

"Tch, I bet he was passed out from drinking," Kiba said jokingly.

_Shut up, Kiba_.

Naruto rolled his eyes and refused to let anyone realize Kiba had hit it right on the money.

Someone else entered the classroom. A girl with blue hair and innocent blue-grey eyes walked in. She walked past the boys, but gave a brief glance at Naruto, and then looked down as if she was disappointed. She walked away to the back of the class and took her seat. All the boys took notice of this and looked at Naruto for a reaction.

He had a clueless look on his face that said 'What?' All three boys let out a sigh.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Idiot," said Kiba.

Chouji went back to eating chips rather than comment.

_So, she has liked me this far back. Poor girl should have raised her standards. I never really gave her the time of day or reacted to her confession in my timeline. I guess that's another person I need to help._

The thought of how his Hinata met her end always made him wonder who really had it worse. The girl had been tossed aside by her father at some point, and put in the branch house of the Hyuga family. The few friends she had, tried to comfort her, but any headway they made was negated by her vengeful cousin, Neji. Regardless when her cousin died in a fight against the Akatsuki member Deidara she cried. Eventually, she would be kidnapped by cloud ninja, and her seal was activated, killing her immediately. Or so the file said, but he highly knew for a fact that the seal was anything but painless.

_I've made up my mind. I'm gonna get started early on this one, it will just get harder the longer I put it off._

Naruto abruptly stood up and walked to the back ignoring the questioning stares once again. All eyes were on him, and he could even here a few gasps as he sat down next to Hinata.

_Shit, did everybody know she had a thing for me this far back?_

"Na-Naruto?" the shy girl said stunned, "Wh-why are you he-he-here?"

A blush was crawling across her face quickly and she suddenly found the desk very interesting. She looked at it in an effort to hide her blush, but she knew her whole face was red.

Naruto was a little uncomfortable himself. He had always had difficulty making friends, with not being able to talk and all. Normally he ended up being someone's friend, because it just happened. He had never actually pursued trying to make friends with someone. Now, he had to convey to Hinata that he wanted to be her friend, but how?

_This is more annoying than I thought._

Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought before just going for it. He tapped Hinata's shoulder in order to get her attention. The girl looked at him with the blush still apparent, but he paid no attention to that. He then gave her as big a smile as he could, and hoped it conveyed his intentions to her.

The poor girl was confused at what was happening, but she was happy also and her blush increased at her crush's smile. Before she knew it she started feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Her vision started to dim before finally going black, and she passed out with her head landing in Naruto's lap.

Silence consumed the classroom as everyone stared in astonishment at the position the two were in.

"Kami, he works fast," Kiba said, and then the whole classroom burst into laughter.

The normally stoic Naruto, felt a blush creeping across his face at how this looked, and what Kiba's comment insinuated. He lifted the Hinata's head from his lap and laid it gently on the table. Then he took his seat next to her and buried his face in his arms to hide his embarrassment.

When Hinata woke halfway through class she blushed and looked to see if Naruto was next to her still, and blushed a little bit more before turning to pay attention to Iruka when she realized he was. Naruto himself couldn't fight back the small red tint that covered his face as the memory returned with a vengeance, but no one noticed.

_She'd be hospitalized by now if she knew what had happened._

Class went by too slowly again, and when it ended Naruto was out the window in a heartbeat. He felt slightly guilty for leaving Hinata like that, but there wasn't much he could do about it. It's not like he could tell her what happened.

Naruto arrived at his home to find it had done a complete 180. Where it was messy and chaotic before was now clean and organized, just how he liked it. Naruto went to his room to change into his new clothes so he could begin working on his new training regiment that he thought up during lecture.


	9. Orange book

(1 month later)

Naruto had spent a solid month of training in chakra control, improving his proficiency with kunai and shuriken, and readjusting to his fighting style. None of what he trained in was anywhere near him at his peak, but they could pass for mid to high genin level.

The chakra control had progressed smoothly, and he had water walking and tree walking down in a week. The kunai and shuriken training took a little over two weeks, and used up several hundred of each item. He didn't stop practicing until he could hit the bulls-eye standing, running, jumping, upside down, etc. For now, the taijutsu was a lost cause. He still wasn't completely adjusted to his body, so all the training went into performing each individual move correctly rather than actual katas.

Xxxx

Naruto walked into class and took a seat next to Shino. The boy was always quiet, but that is actually what had made them friends. He seemed to understand Naruto's intentions through his observation of body language, and had occasionally told others what Naruto was trying to say.

Naruto had started sitting next to all the people he felt a bit more comfortable with after his second day and alternated each day. The people were mainly Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

By now everyone was also use to his new attire that he wore. Blue ninja pants like before, a black shirt with short fishnet sleeves and two orange lines running vertically from the right shoulder down, and bandages wrapped around his arms from his elbow to his wrists. Most notable difference today was the forehead protector wrapped around his right arm though.

Yesterday the pathetically easy final exam had taken place and everyone had passed it easily. Now they were just waiting for team assignments, and Naruto was admittedly a bit curious as to how the teams would turn out, and if he would know the sensei.

"Alright everyone, congratulations on passing the final exam, but it's no reason to act up," Iruka said as he entered the classroom, "we still have team assignments. That means you need to behave, at least until your new senseis pick you up. Now I will begin reading out the team assignments."

Naruto listened to the team assignments patiently waiting to here his name and team members. It didn't take long.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your team sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka announced.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in mild surprise at the team selection. He looked at his two teammates on the other side of the room, and wasn't surprised at their reactions. Sakura didn't seem bothered about being on the same team as him, and even nodded and smiled. Her attention quickly shifted to Sasuke, and she suddenly looked ecstatic. She wasn't much of a ninja, but he thought he might be able to get along with her. He assumed they were on better terms since he hadn't pursued her since arriving.

Sasuke showed no reaction to the team announcement, and just continued to stare forward. Naruto knew he was going to have a problem with the boy. He couldn't remember what history, if any, they shared here, but the times he encountered him in his timeline still haunted him.

_The old man has to know I don't feel comfortable near him, so why put me in the same group?_ Naruto's brow furrowed in deep thought._ What are you up to old man?_

"Your senseis' should be here in a little while. I'd like to congratulate you'll once again for graduating, and if any of you ever need help my door is open to you." Iruka said before walking out the door.

Over time senseis came in and took away their teams. Eventually all the students were gone except for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They were all waiting impatiently as the second hour ticked by and there was still no sign of him.

_Ahh, what's taking him so long? He was a fucking Anbu in my timeline after his team broke up. He should know how to be on time, damn it._

Sakura was silent almost the whole time she waited. She had tried to talk to Sasuke, but she couldn't get much more than a grunt out of him. She contemplated talking to Naruto, but he looked absolutely murderous after waiting so long. She wasn't really surprised, he had always been hyper. When he lost his voice, he really calmed down, but even this long wait was annoying her.

She decided to try her luck and interact with him. He had had a crush on her after all. She had seen him interacting with the others, and was glad that he was off her case, but a part of her still longed for the attention he had given her before. Plus, she needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said as she sat next to the boy, "you don't think our sensei forgot about us do you?"

Naruto broke his glaring contest with the wall and looked at Sakura curiously before shaking his head.

"Well, why else would he not be here after two hours? I mean if he was gonna be this late, shouldn't he have sent someone to give us a message?"

Almost immediately after she said that the door to the classroom opened. A man walked in with gravity defying silver hair, his forehead protector covering his left eye, and a face mask covering everything below his nose. He had an orange book in his hand and was reading it intently.

"Yo," he said casually, "I'm your jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake."

"You're late!" Sakura shouted while pointing at the man.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but a black cat was going to walk in front of me, so I had to go around it."

Sakura was dumbfounded for a minute at the poor excuse and obvious lie. Before she could regain her thoughts and go off on the man he continued.

"I want you'll to meet me at training ground 11 at 6 a.m. tomorrow. Expect intense survival training so don't eat or you'll puke," he said before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

"That jerk! He kept us waiting for 2 hours to tell us a 5 second message," Sakura shouted and began to rant.

Naruto didn't hear much more, he had already jumped out the window and was walking home. He had some training to do, and regardless of how annoyed he was with how much time was wasted, he was determined to get the most out of the time he had left.

Xxxxx

Naruto walked into his apartment sore all over and covered in sweat. He had spent the time finding out just which jutsu were beyond his grasp, and also improving his chakra control. With the exception of kage bunshin, D-ranks, and some easier C-ranks, everything else was out of his grasp.

The jutsus that he could perform he spent hours maximizing his efficiency with them. He knew he had made little progress though. It took him years of using those techniques to get the most bang for his buck out of them. He couldn't help but think it would be the same this time too.

Not really liking how the day was ending he decided he needed a drink. He changed clothes quickly and then headed toward the liquor store.

The owner saw Naruto walk in and a small moan escaped his throat.

"You don't have to kno-," he started.

Naruto interrupted the man though with a chop to the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. He took his time browsing the isles until he found something to his liking and cheap enough for him to afford. As he left money on the unconscious clerk he spotted an orange book on a rack. A similar orange book his new 'sensei' had been so absorbed in when he showed up for a brief few seconds. Without much thought he grabbed the book, and hoped it would be a good read, and left more money for the clerk before leaving.

Xxxxx

Sasuke sat strapped to a log with an extremely pissed off glare leveled at Kakashi.

"Why didn't you tie up the dobe or the fangirl," he asked Kakashi with barely contained anger.

Kakashi turned to look at his other two potential students. Naruto was alternating his gaze between his place in the 1st volume in the "Icha Icha" series, and an advancing angry Sakura.

"Drop that book Naruto I need to burn it," she said a little too sweetly.

_How do you even know what it's about?_

Naruto shook his head, and began out right running away when she charged.

Kakashi smiled and turned back to Sasuke, "Well first off I like them more. Second, they actually worked together, and even though they failed beautifully they understood the meaning of this exercise. Third, even though they tried aiding you, you let your pride get in the way. Do you really think that an academy student can beat a seasoned jonin?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"Gaaaah! What the hell? Get me down from here Naruto," shouted a frustrated Sakura.

She was hanging upside down by her feet, in one of the many traps Kakashi had set. It looked like Naruto had lured her into it, and was now safely reading his book out of her reach.

"Alright you two stop fooling around. I've made some bentos for you two, so eat up and you can try for the bells again."

Naruto nodded and put the book away. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at the rope holding Sakura. He caught her bridal style as she fell, much to her surprise, and gently set her down. He then knelt down to and undid the knot that held her feet before pulling her back to her feet.

"Here you go you two," Kakashi handed each a bento, "you'll need your energy if you want to keep trying for the bells. Don't give any to Sasuke though, or I'll fail all of you."

When they both gave him a nod he disappeared with a shunshin.

Naruto looked at the bento and paled a little. He was still feeling it from last nights' binge drinking, and knew he wouldn't be able to keep anything down long. The 'survival training' had run him into the ground and left him feeling weak. He had not been in any shape to try and take on Kakashi alone, and had teamed up with Sakura. Needless to say she hadn't been very helpful, but then again that didn't seem to be the point of the exercise he realized a little after it had begun.

Instead he placed the bento in front of Sasuke, who looked at him and then the bento with a blank face.

"I don't need your pity dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance at the stubborn boy. _It ain't pity, Uchiha._

"Wait, Naruto's right," Sakura said quietly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

_What?_

"If you don't eat now Sasuke you'll be in no condition to take on Kakashi with us."

_What is she talking about? I just don't want the food because of a hangover._

"I don't need your help to get the bells, you two will just hold me back," Sasuke stated.

Sakura looked a little hurt by his comment but shook it off quickly.

"Well, you'll still need your strength if you want to do it alone, right?"

Sasuke cringed slightly as he had an idea where this would go. To top it all off the logic was sound no matter how he looked at it. He nodded in agreement.

"Then since you're tied up least let me feed you before Kakashi sensei gets back." She said cheerily.

_Oh please, this crap about teamwork again._

Naruto once again grew bored with the conversation and drowned it out. He pulled out the book that had had him hooked since his drunken stupor last night. It had become easier to ignore his surroundings and outside noises since he started reading it, but he learned quickly that it was a double edged sword. While it was easier to ignore outside distractions, he had to avoid Sakura at all costs otherwise she would try to take the book from him.

As he flipped the page his peaceful reading was interrupted when Kakashi appeared behind him in a whirl of leaves, making him lose his page.

"Congratulations, you all pass."

**A/N:** I didn't wanna do this chapter, but felt I needed to get it out of the way. Next one will be the beginning of the Wave arc and I'm aiming for 5k words.


	10. Demon Brat vs Demon of the Mist

(Weeks later)

Naruto and the rest of Team 7 walked down a beaten dirt path toward Wave Country. They had been hired by a poor looking bridge builder named Tazuna to guard him from bandits. The old man had left a lasting impression as a drunken asshole when he greeted the group.

(Flashback)

The last few weeks had been a blur of tedious D-rank missions. The group would finish a couple a day, and then do team sparing. It had helped Naruto's taijutsu by leaps and bounds. Already he could beat Sakura without letting her land a punch. It was an improvement from before where he tripped on his own feet a few times, and she ended up getting clean hits. He was also closing the skill gap between himself and Sasuke at a pace the boy wasn't comfortable with.

Sasuke would constantly try to belittle him as they sparred, and use much more force than necessary. However, Naruto never thought much of it. The boy simply felt threatened and was trying to defend his place as the best, and the unspoken leader of the group. His taijutsu had started coming out more fluidly over the weeks, and the movements were beginning to feel more natural.

Kakashi had blatant favoritism for Sasuke when it came to one-on-one training. However doing teamwork exercise he gave no one leeway. It was drill after drill into defensive and attack formations. Then followed by planned attack patterns or strategizing lessons. It was getting old quick, luckily this morning they were in for a surprise.

As the team entered the Hokage's office they were greeted by the Hokage's warm smile. He looked through a set of papers before taking what he wanted out and setting the rest aside.

"Good morning Hokage-sama," Kakashi said without looking up from his book, "we are ready for our next mission."

"Hello and how has Team 7 been doing?" he asked.

"Just fine Hokage-sama."

"Is that so?"

The old man took the time to observe each student for any disagreement. Sasuke and Naruto were starting to get the beginning of muscle tone, so he figured they had focused on endurance training and sparring. Sakura appeared to not have changed at all, but it wasn't uncommon for female ninja to change little or not at all.

He noticed that Sasuke had his arms in his pockets and met his gaze before looking away after a few seconds. Sakura was smiling happily and gave a nod to the Hokage to affirm Kakashi's answer. Finally he looked to Naruto who had his arms crossed across his chest. The blonde mouthed a hidden 'no' while no one was looking, and the Hokage decided to reevaluate his opinion of the team.

It seemed they had developed a little, but not as much as one would believe. The Hokage figured Kakashi was focusing mainly on Sasuke, which meant that the council was breathing down his neck. They were most likely holding the death of Obito over his head. In addition, they probably would try to charge him with treason if he didn't train the boy. He wouldn't the Council pass the charge obviously, but the Hatake name and reputation would be severely damaged again if word got around of it.

Naruto was an issue too. The boy was never well off, with his constant pranks and all. Then when this new personality took over the Council had gotten a new source of fuel for their animosity. It wasn't like the Hokage could just explain away his actions, to attack the Hokage was treasonous, period. It took a lot of convincing and favors to stop some of the more radical members bloodlust.

His best bet was to get Kakashi to properly train his team would be if they were out of the Council's grasp. Sarutobi smirked as he had just the mission for them. He normally wouldn't consider giving it to such an inexperienced group, but with Kakashi and Naruto on the team he figured little could go wrong.

"Well we happen to be out of D-rank missions, but I just so happen to have a simple C-rank mission for you'll," he lied.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately perked up. Sasuke had a small smirk on his face, and Sakura was just surprised but excited. Kakashi and Naruto had no outward reaction though.

"Aren't we lucky?" Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

_Why even ask for my opinion if you're going to give the mission anyways?_

Naruto was not pleased, but he hid it well. The Hokage continued on without giving him a second glance.

"Your mission will be to escort a bridge builder to Wave Country. When you arrive you will stay with him until he finishes the bridge. The mission is expected to last a week, so pack for a long trip."

"Hai, Hokage-same, and when are we going to meet the client?" Kakashi asked.

"Right now actually. Mr. Tazuna, if you'll enter."

A door to the Hokage's right opened revealing another old man who looked dirt poor and was already drunk. He had rags for clothing, a hat hanging around his neck, and a bottle of sake in one hand.

"What the hell is this?" Tazuna asked with a slur.

"This will be your escort team," the Hokage replied calmly.

"Tch. These brats don't look like they even know what hard work is. That blond brat especially looks useless just look how short he is." Tazuna laughed at his own joke before drinking a bit more

Naruto gave the man a brief glare that he didn't see. Then with a shake of his head he decided Tazuna wasn't worth the trouble and reigned in his anger.

Kakashi spoke up, not liking the jab at his students, "Tazuna-san I would be careful how you talk to a ninja, regardless of stature. They can easily slaughter a regular bandit group no matter how large they are. Also if anything were to get out of hand I will also be there to help out."

"Anyways, you will be leaving in 2 hours, good luck on your mission." The Hokage interrupted.

(End flashback)

The group was coming up on a water puddle and Naruto was staring at it intently. He could feel the two presences inside it and wanted to get the jump on them. He was reaching for a kunai when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and tightened his grip.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Naruto looked from the puddle to Kakashi then shook his head before releasing his grip on his kunai.

_Looks like he wants a field test, but I think two chunin might be a little much for Sasuke and Sakura still._

The group hadn't gone more than 10 feet past the puddle when two figures began to rise from the puddle. Each had a clawed gauntlet on a hand connected by a chain. The headbands had the insignia for Kiri on them, but it was crossed through with a kunai.

They charged quietly and wrapped Kakashi up in the bladed chain before pulling. Kakashi gave a shout of pain before the chain tore into his body. Pieces of Kakashi fell to the ground, and the missing ninjas looked satisfied with their work.

"One down," said one.

"Four to…" the other began. A kunai had firmly been implanted in his throat before he could finish the comment.

Naruto really hated it when his opponents gloated. He always made it a point to try and kill opponents before their heads got too far up their asses.

"Brother?" the other asked with slight panic and confusion at seeing the kunai.

Blood poured freely from his neck and his eyes were wide in surprise, pain, and fear. His eyes fell on Naruto who was still in the throwing position, and then he looked back to the one lodged in his throat before falling over dead.

"Brother! No! You little bastard, I'll fucking kill you!" the other shouted in rage, "I'm gonna slaughter you and your whole fucking team for that."

The man released the chain connecting the two and charged at Naruto driven by the death of his now deceased brother. His clawed gauntlet was pulled back ready to attack when Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto at the last second. He kneed the surprised man in the face causing him to reel back in pain. Before he could recover Sasuke jumped in the air and shot a kick toward the man's face knocking him to the ground.

The man was trying to get back to his feet as, but Sasuke wouldn't let that happen. He charged again while the man was still on his knees, but his opponent shot his clawed gauntlet out faster than he anticipated. He wouldn't be able to dodge it completely no matter what. Luckily, Naruto appeared and blocked it with two kunai, one in each hand. Without missing a beat Sasuke targeted the other arm holding the man up while he was distracted. With a swift low kick the man fell down face first, and gave Naruto time to back away.

Sasuke wasn't done though. He grabbed the arm and twisted it behind the man to the breaking point. An audible 'snap' was heard as it was dislocated.

The man shouted in pain and fury as he felt the boy dislocate his arm, and tried to spin around so he could strike him with his other arm. A new weight on his back held him in place though. He turned his head as much as possible to see what, and was amazed to see the jonin he and his brother had cut down.

With a hard kick to the back of the ninja's head, Kakashi knocked him out. He turned to Tazuna for an explanation.

"Sensei, how, we thought you had died!?" Sakura asked in relief and surprise.

"Genjutsu," was Kakashi's one word reply.

Tazuna was shivering in fear behind Sakura, who was also shaken a bit. He didn't notice Kakashi's gaze as he looked at the unconscious ninja.

"Mr. Tazuna, would you care to explain why these ninja were targeting you?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto, Sasuke tie him up."

"How did- How did you know they were after me?" he asked shocked.

"I didn't, but you just told me," Tazuna winced, "Naruto killed one too quickly to see who the target was. The other completely ignored his mission after his brother died."

"So I'll ask once again, Mr. Tazuna, why were these ninja targeting you?"

All eyes fell on Tazuna and the man began to sweat under all the stares. With a reluctant sigh he caved in and began to explain.

(Insert sob story)

"Well, I'll leave it up to you'll. Do you three want to continue or return back to the village?" Kakashi asked.

"We'll complete the mission." Sasuke stated.

Sakura nodded in agreement with her crush and smiled. The two turned to look at Naruto for his decision.

Naruto shook his head he didn't care for Tazuna's problems. That was why they were called 'his problems'. He was also very sure he knew where this was going. This was the mission where Team 7 lost a teammate in his timeline.

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto and snorted. Sakura looked between the two boys worriedly. In all honesty she wanted to return home, but she would back Sasuke no matter what.

"What is wrong, dobe, are you afraid?"

Naruto completely ignored Sasuke he would stand by this decision. Even if he couldn't explain the danger they were in, he wasn't there after all, but Kakashi at least knew what to expect.

_The rest survived from my timeline, and that leaves me as the odd man out. And when this went from C-rank to A-rank they encountered a powerful ninja that was able to stand up to Kakashi. I don't know who it was so I don't know what to prepare for._

"Well, it's a majority rule. This mission just moved up a rank though, so stay aware of your surroundings, because we will most likely have to face someone stronger than those two," Kakashi said as he looked from Sasuke to Sakura.

The group began moving again with Sasuke in the lead followed closely by Sakura, then Tazuna, and Naruto and Kakashi at the back.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered quietly, "we will be talking about that kill and your obvious improvement later."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

_Guess we'll have our first real talk soon. With the Sharingan he can probably read my lips, but I'm a little surprised he didn't say so earlier. I thought he would have tried to do that from the beginning, not when it would be convenient._

Naruto decided not to dwell on the thought, it wasn't important after all. Kakashi would have his reasons.

Xxxxx

(Hours later)

The group had been carried across a small lake by a single boat. As they got off the boat Tazuna thanked the man, who gave a nod before leaving again. The area had been getting progressively foggier for sometime. Knowing that something could be hiding in the fog set all the ninjas on edge.

A rustling was heard in the bushes to their right, and the group turned to face the sound ready for anything. A white rabbit suddenly shot out and dashed across the clearing almost faster than they could follow.

"Jeez, this place has me stressed out, and I think that white rabbit just shortened my lifespan by few years." Sakura said.

Sasuke couldn't help but nod.

Kakashi was still watching where the rabbit had run off to. He looked to be thinking intently, as if the rabbit actually worried him, and then his single eye widened.

"Everybody get down, now!" he shouted.

Kakashi dove and pulled Sasuke and Sakura down in a hurry, and Naruto reacted instantly by pulling Tazuna to the ground. Not even half a second later, a huge sword flew over their heads missing them by inches. It kept going pass them until it implanted itself into a tree.

A lone ninja landed on the blade. He was shirtless with arm warmers on. His face was wrapped in bandages from the nose down, and he wore his forehead protector in a lop-sided fashion on his head. As he stood on the large sword he studied the group for a second as if he was studying prey.

"What do we have here, Sharingan Kakashi," the ninja observed the rest, "and a bunch of kids."

"Sharingan?" Sasuke said quietly and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi was in a defensive position and leveled a glare at the man, "Momochi Zabuza, missing ninja of the Hidden Mist Village, and master of the silent killing technique. He is also known as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist" and is an elite jonin.

Naruto was paying attention intently. He held on to every word that was said and began devising a plan. A smirk appeared on his face for a second before it disappeared. He could tell this was going to be an interesting battle.

"Hahaha, it looks like you know of me. Well lets get down to business, I've got to kill that old guy behind and then I can be on my way."

"No deal." Kakashi turned to his group, "Surround Tazuna, and stay out of this fight. It's way out of your league."

"I was kind of hoping you would say that," Zabuza said with a smile.

As Zabuza kicked off the tree with his blade and landed on the lake's surface, Kakashi adjusted his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan. The group had already surrounded Tazuna, as the mist began to thicken.

The mist was getting too thick to see Kakashi who was only a few yards away. Then they eventually lost all sight of him. For an unknown amount of time the group felt a huge murderous wave washing over them. They felt cut off from the world by the mist. They only had the little bit of land they could see, and anything beyond that would result in death. They felt alone, and as the mist closed in some began to panic.

Naruto noticed Sasuke and Sakura visibly shaking in fear. He needed to snap them out of it otherwise they would be of no help in this situation. A gust of chakra blew away the surrounding mist revealing Kakashi to the group, and adding his own killing intent to the atmosphere.

Sasuke and Sakura's breath hitched inside them as the shivers almost became tremors. Naruto, while still holding his kunai, grabbed Sasuke's arm as he pointed his own kunai toward his throat, and put his other hand on Sakura's shoulder. Both looked at him in fear as if he was death come to take them away. 'Calm down' he mouthed and both looked at him as if he was insane.

Sakura noticed something though, "How come you're no…"

Naruto put a finger on her lips and one on his own signaling her to be quiet.

Sakura blushed at the contact and in embarrassment for forgetting the situation.

"Are you three alright?" Kakashi asked as he glanced at his students. All three nodded, "Good, and don't worry, because I'll protect you'll with my life."

Zabuza suddenly appeared in the center of the group with his sword held behind his back, ready to strike.

"It's too late for that," Zabuza started.

Naruto struck out at him before he could finish. He had been initially surprised by his sudden appearance, but he recovered quickly enough. He made a swipe at his neck but Zabuza ducked under it. Before Zabuza could make another move, Kakashi appeared and buried a kunai in the man's stomach.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi in surprise, but smirked as he dispersed into a pool of water. Then another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, and cut him in half, but Kakashi also turned into a puddle of water.

The cat and mouse game went on for a while until Kakashi made the mistake of retreating into the nearby lake. As he surfaced he appeared to be struggling to stay afloat. Zabuza appeared behind, and had a knowing smile below his bandages.

"Water is my element, Kakashi; it sure was stupid trying to hide in it. I've been pouring my chakra into it to make to denser. Glad to see it paid off," Zabuza said while making hand seals, "Suiro no Jutsu."

As Zabuza announced the technique's name he faced his palms outward, and a sphere of water enveloped Kakashi before lifting him from the lake. Zabuza had a hand inside the water sphere so he could hold the technique.

"How do you like it Kakashi?" Zabuza gloated, "I'll hold you here until you drown, but in the mean time you'll get to watch my mizu bunshins make short work of your brats."

Kakashi gritted his teeth he knew they didn't stand a chance against Zabuza once he went down. All he could do was make them leave.

"Everyone run away, he'll kill you if you stay!" Kakashi shouted from his prison.

"I'll kill them if they leave too, ya know."

"Anyways I'll be doing this world a favor getting rid of brats like you who just like to play ninja."

Zabuza created a single clone that began to slowly advance on the group. They held their ground as the clone came closer and closer.

Naruto was calmly thinking over the situation as the clone took its time closing in and intimidating them.

_I need to do something about that clone. Sasuke and Sakura won't do anything until the last second, but we don't have time to waste. Kakashi will drown in a few minutes and he is right, none of us can beat Zabuza as we are right now. Even if I use some of the Kyuubi's power I can probably only injure him. We need to rescue Kakashi quickly if we want to survive._

Naruto poured chakra into his legs, and suddenly shot toward the clone with explosive power.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she watched the boy charge the enemy.

"What the hell are you thinking dobe?" Sasuke said to himself as he watched Naruto charge.

As he neared the Zabuza clone its face became consumed with excitement. It was well known that clones of any type took on mental and physical characteristics of every type. It seemed Zabuza like the thrill of the hunt or kill, Naruto wasn't sure quiet yet.

The clone lifted his sword and swung it diagonally at his victim. Naruto however side stepped the blade at the last second as it buried itself in the ground. Naruto then used it as a foot stool and jumped off the sword as he hooked an arm around the clone's neck. He used his momentum and swung himself onto the clone's back. He wrapped his legs around the clone's back so he couldn't be pulled or shaken off and took out another kunai. He then plunged it in between the clone's ribs and into where the heart should be. It fell away into another puddle of water, and Naruto turned to Zabuza as if expecting more.

"Impressive, it looks like one of your students is taking being a ninja seriously and he is merciless too," Zabuza chuckled, "a very good combination, but it's too bad he met me before he could grow up, he'll die today."

Naruto walked toward his captured sensei and Zabuza as they exchanged words. Both watched him as he began to walk on the waters surface toward them. He stopped about a dozen yards away.

Kakashi watched as his student confronted Zabuza, and wanted to tell him to run away. He knew it would be pointless though, just by looking at his eyes he could tell his mind was made up and that he wouldn't back down.

"So what will you do now, little ninja?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto popped his neck as he stared down Zabuza, unaffected by the killing intent washing over him.

Zabuza's eyes widened a bit when he noticed a dense mist forming around the three. Naruto smiled at the man's surprised as he poured more chakra into the mist. Naruto himself was beginning to become enshrouded by the mist.

"Haha, this could be fun, but do you intend to try and beat me the, Demon of the Mist, with his own technique, little ninja?"

Naruto kept smiling at the man, as if he knew he was already going to win.

As his body became completely enveloped in the mist he began stalking to the side. No identifiable features could be seen only Naruto's basic form. However when a sinister red glow shined through the mist where his eyes should be and a new killing intent washed over the two men, both Zabuza and Kakashi froze for a split second. Then it was gone, all traces of Naruto had disappeared in the mist surrounding the two jonin level ninjas.

Seconds ticked by with no activity from either side. Zabuza stretched his senses out trying to feel for Naruto. He grudgingly admitted the boy had hidden himself well when he couldn't detect him.

Zabuza delivered a kick to his right, and Naruto leaned back dodging it barely before disappearing into the mist again. This time Naruto circled around him a few times then to his back and advanced slowly. He was within a few feet of striking at Zabuza when a large sword held to his neck stopped his advance.

Naruto turned his head with shock evident on his face as he saw a Zabuza clone behind him looking at him smugly.

The real Zabuza turned his head to look at the kid, "Too bad, little ninja. Trying to beat a master with his own technique was stupid. Finish him," he commanded the clone.

The clone smiled and sliced Naruto's neck out with the giant sword without hesitation.

Kakashi winced but didn't react when he saw his student's throat cut. As the body fell toward the water it disappeared in a puff of smoke. It didn't surprise Kakashi, his sharingan had told him it was a clone, but it didn't sit well seeing his student's throat cut out.

Both Zabuza's eyes widened, "What? Where the hell is he?"

As if in response two hands grabbed the real Zabuza's legs from underwater and pulled the startled man underwater. Kakashi was released from his prison as Zabuza was pulled under, and took a deep breath of fresh air. He wasted no time in dispatching the water clone, and then searching for his student from the waters surface.

Kakashi began to worry when 30 seconds went by and Naruto still hadn't surfaced. To increase his fears the mist began to dissipate making him wonder what was happening to Naruto. Kakashi got a brief amount of relief when he noticed the rest of the group was unharmed. He gave them a little wave to show that he was alright, and they resumed guarding Tazuna.

Suddenly a figure rocketed out of the water onto land, a few yards to Kakashi's right. It landed in a heap and rolled a few times, and the rest of his students rushed toward it.

"Kakashi sensei, it is Naruto," Sakura shouted as she examined him, "he's badly injured."

His underwater fight with Zabuza had gone about as well as he thought it would. Zabuza had wiped the floor with him. Naruto had managed to give him two shallow cuts on his face, and on his neck. Zabuza had given him a beat down. He finished with a cut from his oversized sword that reached from his left shoulder to his abdominals. Then he gave him a chakra powered kick to the ribs that shot him out of the water.

Right now he was breathing hard and trying to stop as much of the bleeding as possible while he was conscious. His black shirt was cut open had already absorbed a lot of the blood, and was discolored. Sakura had come to examine him, and was shouting words he couldn't make out to Kakashi. Sasuke stood in front of the group ready for a fight, and looked at him with a bit of fear mixed in with determination.

"Sakura, stop the bleeding." Kakashi noticed Naruto was looking at him, "Naruto, are you alright?"

_Fuck you, Kakashi. Do I look alright?_

Naruto's winced as waves of pain washed over him when Sakura began administering basic first aid. Naruto unceremoniously flicked off Kakashi in response to his question, and lost consciousness.

Xxxxx

(2 days later)

Naruto couldn't see anything, it was completely dark. He could feel soft fingers tracing the area he was cut on and tensed. He could feel no dark intents and tried to relax his body and eventually succeeded.

Naruto opened his eyes finally and was greeted with a pretty woman looking him over. She had deep blue hair, a pink shirt, and a long blue skirt.

Naruto sat up slowly and got the woman's attention. He looked down at his shirtless state, and then the rest of his surroundings. Kakashi was lying down lazily and reading Naruto's copy of the 3rd volume in the "Icha Icha" series. He didn't seem to take notice of him, so Naruto turned back to the woman.

"Hello, Naruto, I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. You and your sensei were injured in a fight, so you were brought to our home." She explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding and looked at Kakashi.

Tsunami seemed to understand, "He had a bad case of chakra exhaustion." She paused in thought for a second, but continued, "You on the other hand came in with a large gash across your chest and broken ribs. It was completely healed over after one day. How is that possible? You lost a lot of blood, but now you look completely healthy and there isn't even a scar."

Kakashi closed Naruto's book loud enough to get the attention of the other two. "Naruto has a unique bloodline that allows him to heal all his wounds rapidly as long as he is alive. It is the only reason he is alive right now."

Tsunami looked at Naruto in aww, but quickly got over it.

"Well, you still shouldn't go getting yourself hurt like that. You worried a lot of people," she said heatedly.

Naruto recoiled slightly at the force of her words, but otherwise didn't react anyway else.

The woman gave him a quick check again to makes sure he was okay before standing up.

"I'm going to go tell your friends that you're conscious. They have been worried about you since they brought you here."

As Tsunami began walking out Naruto watched her back, but his eyes drifted a little lower before she was out of sight.

_Nice ass, but what was she so angry about?_

As if Kakashi could read his mind he answered the question in Naruto's going through Naruto's head.

"She's a mother."

Naruto was surprised for a second, but eventually gave a smirk. He didn't really mind being scolded by a mother for hurting himself. It felt nice, and made him feel wanted for a while. It also helped remind him that he was in a younger body.

"So, mind telling me how you've made such a large leap in skills since your academy days? It doesn't feel great when a teacher doesn't know the capabilities of his own students, or even the bare minimum. Don't think you can get out of this either. I can read lips, so I would appreciate it if you would start explaining."

Naruto knew he was trapped, so to speak. He couldn't avoid Kakashi, and even though he felt fine enough to walk out and leave it wouldn't do him any good. Kakashi was his sensei now, and would have tons of chances to ask. He figured he might as well get it over with now.


	11. red vs blue

Kakashi sat with his back against the wall in Tazuna's house watching over his blonde student. Naruto sat up from his makeshift bed before grabbing a new shirt from his pack while wording out the techniques he currently knew. Kakashi was still exhausted, so he couldn't use the sharingan otherwise he would pass out within minutes. His normal eye worked fine, though, he just had to focus a lot more. Naruto, he noticed, also seemed tired as he stretched some stiff muscles.

During Team 7's encounter with Zabuza the quietest member of Team 7 had pulled a few tricks out of his hat that startled him. Yes, he was thankful Naruto had done so when he did, because the fight would have ended up with Team 7 dead if he hadn't. However, the fact that Naruto could hide such obvious skills so well, and from him, his sensei, for a month without him noticing brought up a lot of questions.

"That's over a 15 jutsu, very impressive for a genin. How did you learn these jutsu Naruto? I know I didn't teach them to you, and you didn't learn these at the academy, so how?" Kakashi asked his student sternly.

When Naruto made no indication that he would answer Kakashi felt irked, but said nothing. No matter how this turned out he was going to keep a closer eye on the boy, and give a long report to the Hokage.

"Have you been learning from another person?" he pried.

Naruto shook his head. Kakashi couldn't tell if he was lying. He didn't have any uncharacteristic twitches or eye movement. Maybe if he could use his sharingan eye he could tell, but this boy had kept his abilities under wraps right under his nose.

"Did you know all these techniques before you joined Team 7?"

Naruto shook his head again. It wasn't technically a lie, because he had to relearn some again.

"Why won't you ask for my help?"

At that moment the door slammed open revealing an irate Sasuke and a worried Sakura.

"You," Sasuke pointed his finger Naruto, "fight me!"

The air went cold in the room as the two boys stared each other down. Naruto was tempted to take him up on the offer, but he knew Sasuke was just throwing a hissy fit. Naruto arched an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly in confusion before shaking his head.

Sakura looked slightly worried on the other hand. She was worried about Naruto, he had just woken up from getting a serious wound, and Sasuke was being completely irrational with such a demand. She looked back and forth between the two, and hoped for the best.

"Why, are you afraid I'll beat you?" Sasuke asked as he tried to goad Naruto.

Naruto gestured to all around him. The old bandages and his supposedly injured state seemed to be enough to convince Sasuke to back off, for now.

Sasuke admitted to himself there would be nothing to gain from defeating an injured opponent, so he tried a different approach.

"How did you get that power? I want it, so teach me it."

"That's enough Sasuke. Leave Naruto alone," Kakashi commanded, "those are his jutsu he will teach them to you if he wants to."

Sasuke rounded on Kakashi his anger fueling and egging him on. Jealousy had been festering in him ever since Naruto started growing in skill, and he refused to be surpassed, much less acknowledge him. His pride had taken a huge blow. He was supposed to be the leader of the group, but it was Naruto who had kept a cool head in the heat of battle. He was supposed to be the strongest of the group, but it was Naruto who managed to rescue Kakashi from an elite jonin.

"Why should I? You haven't taught me anything that will get me strong fast enough to kill 'him'. You'll go and teach the loser something that puts him on par with a jonin though. Then you perform those powerful water jutsu. Why haven't you taught me those, huh?"

"I didn't teach Naruto that technique, and those other jutsu I copied," Kakashi replied with a little edge in his voice. "Besides, the clones are only as strong as Naruto is, and the hidden mist is D-rank."

Sasuke completely ignored him too caught up in his tirade, "you've probably been training him one-on-one more than me. I bet you've done it for Sakura too."

"No, I haven't," he said a little slowly as he looked away, "now calm down you're getting out of control."

"Bullshit! How could the dobe surpass me if you haven't helped him at all?"

Sasuke rounded on Sakura and grabbed her arm in a tight grip, "What has he taught you, tell me!" he shouted, "It's useless to someone like you, so what did Kakashi teach you?"

"N-n-n-nothing, he-he he hasn't taught me an-anything?" Sakura stuttered out as she looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke let Sakura go, NOW!" Kakashi commanded while leaking killing intent.

Sasuke was unaffected and pushed Sakura down and Naruto moved to her side, "Then teach me something useful, and stop wasting your time on these losers."

"Sasuke get out now. We will discuss this later, but if you do anything else I will charge you with insubordination and bring you shinobi career to a stand still," Kakashi said with a deadly serious.

Sasuke looked at the three in disgust, but backed off. He felt better after venting a little, but the rage and anger at his short comings were still there. He turned to leave, and was at the door when he felt someone grip his shoulder. He could already feel his temper rising again, and wanted nothing more than to beat down whoever grabbed him.

Without turning around he said, "If you don't let go of me I will kill you."

The dangerous words sparked up memories and emotions in Naruto when he heard them. No one would disagree with Naruto that he had gone to far if he did something about it. He whirled the boy around threw a punch that connected with his chin. Sasuke recovered quickly and ducked under the next punch, and connected two blows to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto stepped back winded, and felt a foot connect with his face before slamming into the wall head first. Trying to shake the dizziness from his head he felt a pair of hands grab him up by the legs. He sent a chakra powered kick out at the person, and was satisfied when it connected.

Sasuke picked himself up off the floor and could already feel a bruise forming on the shoulder where Naruto kicked him. His anger increased at the fact that Naruto had managed to hit him again. Sasuke jumped over a low kick and deflected another punch aimed at his face. He moved in close and elbowed Naruto before he could get his guard back up. Then grabbed his extended arm and flipped him over his back.

Sasuke was seeing only his opponent, Naruto, and no one else existed at the moment. He wanted to win, he wanted to prove he was better in everyway, and he wanted to prove that the two couldn't even be compared.

Sasuke watched as Naruto picked himself up, and could see the rage on the boy's face as if it was enhanced. Every crease of muscle, every twitch, every detail was taken in by his eyes.

Sasuke hopped back toward the doorway and started going through hand seals as Naruto began to pick himself up. He looked around the room as he felt the building of chakra and everything seemed to slow down.

Sakura was crouched next to Kakashi her eyes were wide with confusion and fear. Kakashi was shouting at the two, and his lone visible eye was wide in desperation. He looked like he was trying to move to stop them, but his body wouldn't respond. In a last ditch effort he gathered Sakura in his arms, and did his best to turn his back to them to protect her.

In such a small room Naruto couldn't dodge the attack he knew was coming, and there was nothing to kawarimi with either.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and their eyes met as the boy began taking a deep breath. Piercing blue eyes locked on to merciless red eyes, both knew how this was going to end. Naruto was going to lose this, and Sasuke would live a life on the run.

_I won't lose next time._ Naruto vowed to himself.

As Sasuke unleashed the fireball time sped up once again for Naruto, and he took the attack head on. As the fire consumed him his form could be seen writhing in pain as the flames ate away at him.

Sasuke fed the flame for a few more seconds before releasing it. Naruto dropped to the floor on fire and began desperately rolling around trying to put the fire out. Sakura had thrown a blanket on him and was trying her best to help. When she felt all the flames were put out she pulled the blanket off to reveal a living, but horribly burned Naruto.

The smell of cooked flesh permeated the room and sickened its occupants. Naruto lay on the ground stiff as a board not willing to moving or touch anything. 3rd degree burns covered his chest, where he had taken the brunt of the attack. It didn't hurt as much as everyone would think, because 3rd degree burns, more or less, destroyed the nerve endings and resulted in less pain. It was the 2nd degree burns covering most of the rest of his body that was excruciating.

Blisters were already forming and lots of skin was peeling away or falling off of him. Fluids were seeping from some of the broken blisters making it even harder to not turn away from the sight of him. Naruto was taking deep breaths through cracked lips. His teeth were clenched shut tightly every time he inhaled and exhaled, and tears were running down his cheek from the intense pain.

Kakashi was the first to recover from the sight of Naruto. He looked at Sasuke in horror unable to comprehend how he could do such a thing to his own teammate.

Xxxxx

Sasuke had snapped out of his momentary shock at seeing his handiwork. He looked from Kakashi to Naruto, and then turned around without a word. He bumped into Tsunami as he turned, but she didn't seem to notice as she stared at Naruto's form. He ran past her and out the door into the woods.

Sasuke ran and ran as fast as he could until his lungs gasped for air, and his legs burned for relief. When he finally stopped he fell to his knees and started dry heaving.

He finally started to calm down after a few minutes before punching the ground in anger.

"What have I done?" he asked himself in horror. Even he thought he had gone too far, all he wanted to do was prove he was better. Instead he had most likely killed Naruto.

Sasuke knew he couldn't go back. Things wouldn't be the same. Everything changed given time or the right type of stimulus. Sasuke took one last look in the direction he had come from. For the first time since the death of his family Sasuke felt a new driving force something else to push him, something that wasn't anger, fear.

Sasuke wouldn't be seen by Team 7 again for many years to come.

Xxxxx

Tsunami screamed after a few seconds of looking at Naruto's body. She had been in the kitchen making dinner when she heard a ruckus. She had cautiously approached the noise in time to see the boy, Sasuke, light the room up with a fireball.

Kakashi had finally found the strength to get up and help Naruto. Everything was a blur to him as he moved to his side and looked him over. The damage was everywhere and extensive. It would even be a difficult task for the Kyuubi to heal it all.

Kakashi started barking out orders, "Tsunami, I need you to get lots of towels and as much cold water as you can get. Sakura help her. Once you get the towels and water we will need to soak them and put on Naruto."

Somehow Sakura tore her eyes away from Naruto long enough to follow Kakashi's orders. As she ran out the door Tsunami was already gathering buckets so they could gather water. She grabbed a few and ran out the door with Tsunami on her heels. Saving Naruto was the only thing on her mind, not once did she think of Sasuke. Her love for him had gone up in flames the moment Naruto did.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Kakashi shouted and waved his hand in front of Naruto to get his attention.

"Naruto, I need you to stay awake and stay focused on me," he said in a panicked voice.

More tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks as he tried to nod.

"Sakura and Tsunami are getting water right now. When they bring it back we'll put some wet towels on you, and that will ease the pain, but you need to stay awake till then."

Kakashi felt powerless as he watched his student once again nod in pain. He couldn't help how he felt responsible. He had said he would protect his students, but he had never thought there would be trouble from within. His thoughts eventually turned to Sasuke he would be hunted for the rest of his life for what he did, just like his brother.

"Naruto," said boy focused on Kakashi once again, "Sasuke won't get away with this."

A/N

Yes, Sasuke has unlocked the sharingan, but through his emotional state of mind more than fear. If he can get the Mangekyou through grief then fuck it, he can get the first form through anger.

Sasuke thinks he has killed Naruto, or he will die soon, because he doesn't know of the Kyuubi. It will be one of those things that haunts him. It doesn't mean he has the Mangekyou. They had a one sided rivalry not a friendship.

I will still focus on Naruto, but from now on I will occasionally do a chapter on Sasuke.

I'd like to think those who gave me constructive criticism, I didn't realize I was focusing on nerfing Naruto. I don't have a perfect memory, and input helps.

If you think Naruto could beat Sasuke in straight up taijutsu then too bad. I've tried to make it clear that taijutsu is something that takes time, not something overnight. Plus I think Sasuke will always win in straight forward hand to hand.

Oh yeah, and I don't care if that seems a bit over the top for Sasuke or over kill on Naruto.


	12. Blarg

(Days later)

Naruto laid down staring at the ceiling in complete silence. The room was empty. He was almost done healing he had nothing more than a bad sunburn now. A lot of movement wore him out quick though, so he needed one more day at the most. Kakashi and Sakura would always comeback every 6 hours to check on him and rest. Always in silence, there wasn't a lot to be said about what happened. No one wanted to talk about it anyways.

More times than he would care to admit his thoughts drifted to Sasuke. This had changed things a lot. He and the Hokage had been planning a lot on how to get Orochimaru to show himself before the invasion so that they could corner and kill him. Unfortunately, the only thing that would draw him out was Sasuke, and now the little bastard had gone rogue.

_Shit, we were lucky the house didn't go up in flames. The Hokage is gonna be pissed though. He'll probably kick my ass all the way to Iwa and back for this. We lost our chance to kill Orochimaru before the invasion started, and now we'll probably be going to war._

When Kakashi and Sakura weren't around it was Tsunami and Inari that kept him company. He liked the former loads more than the latter. She would bring water for him and try to ease the atmosphere by talking about her day. He would listen quietly while she talked on, and it felt good to not have to worry about getting stronger, stopping evil geniuses, or kill old overpowered sharingan wielders. Sometimes it felt good to put yourself in somebody else's shoes and imagine the worse thing to worry about was what to make for dinner.

Inari was a different story. He tended to remain quiet, but when he opened his mouth he tended to say something stupid. Well, not stupid, but you just don't say certain things to a ninja's face. Calling even a wounded ninja weak and useless for getting beat when you're a civilian isn't a tactful approach. Now anytime Inari even thought of opening his mouth around Naruto he would always find a new bruise forming on his head before he got more than a few words out. Tsunami eventually thought it would be best to keep the two apart.

Kakashi had forced himself to move and was currently over seeing Sakura's training. He had almost turned over a new leaf over night. He started making promises to them both, and was actually following up on them. He currently was drilling Sakura on tons of chakra control exercises, trying his best to expand her reserves so she could perform some jutsu.

Sakura always came back from the training sessions dead tired, sweaty, and depressed. A part of her was gone with Sasuke, and for a while she seemed to be dragging her feet. Naruto thought she would quit being a ninja, but Kakashi's fortitude in training her seemed to be helping, at least a little. It gave her a focus, something to take her mind off of what happened and make her stronger at the same time.

Kakashi had told him one night when they were resting that while he was asleep Sakura had been crying to herself. It was up to them to help her pull through this also. Naruto was no fool, the loss of a teammate, even a betrayal, cut deep. He had agreed with Kakashi to keep an eye on her.

(The next day)

The remnants of Team 7 stood outside Tazuna's house getting ready to head off back home.

"I apologize that we will be unable to complete the mission for you, Tazuna?" Kakashi said calmly.

"I-I understand, it's not your fault anyways. I lied about the mission, and this was the result." He said with regret.

"No, no it was my fault. Sasuke was my student; I should have seen the signs. Maybe got him help and help him bond more with the rest of the team," Kakashi hung his head in shame, "we have to move on though. I made the call to come here and lost a student. In good conscious I can't continue this mission as we are."

The group then said their goodbyes and turned to walk away.

Once out of earshot Sakura asked a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Kakashi sensei, what will happen to Tazuna and his family?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Tazuna…Tazuna is going to keep working on the bridge, and he is going to die for it," Sakura nodded her head. She knew deep down inside what would happen, but just needed the confirmation.

"They will probably use him as an example to everyone else. Gato is also a very ruthless man from what I understand, and will probably have targeted the rest of his family too."

"What?!" Sakura said alarmed, "but they haven't done anything to that bastard. Besides what can Tsunami and Inari possibly do to hurt him?"

"Sakura, this isn't a fair world, you should know that by now. In this case, they just have the misfortune to be related to Tazuna."

Sakura had now moved ahead of the group and was blocking their progress forward.

"We have to save them then," she said.

"We can't, Tazuna won't give up on his ideals, and we sure as hell aren't fighting Zabuza again in this condition." Kakashi replied.

"We can't just leave Tsunami and Inari here though," Sakura said forcefully, "what if we take them with us? They could get jobs in Konoha and be out of Gato's reach."

"Sakura-," Kakashi started.

"Sensei, please," Sakura was looking at the ground as a tear fell from her face, "we already lost somebody here. I don't want to walk away with nothing. If we can save them we should try, starting over in Konoha can't be any worse than living life here under Gato."

Kakashi let out a deep sigh. His student had a point, life here would only get worse, and they had one last chance to make a difference. He turned to Naruto to make sure he was with them. The boy gave a nod in his agreement, and they both looked to Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura."

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

Xxxxx

Tazuna opened the door to his house in, and was mildly surprised to see Team 7 again.

"Hello…again," he said.

"Tazuna, were back with an offer for you and your family," Kakashi stated.

"What would that be?"

Tsunami and Inari had come to see what was happening when they heard Kakashi's familiar voice. They watched the exchange between the two men curiously.

"We would like to offer Tsunami and Inari a place to live in our village."

All three were slightly stunned at the offer, but Tsunami recovered the quickest.

"Thank you, Kakashi, but I think that we'll stay here with…" Tsunami said

"They'll go. We'll start packing right now." Tazuna interrupted.

"Father, what are you talking about? We can't just leave you here. Besides, Inari and I want to stay here with you." She exclaimed.

"I know, but how can I possibly refuse. This town won't last much longer, and these ninja are offering you a way out of it. Even after I lied to them and they nearly died protecting me, they're still willing to help."

"But…"

"Tsunami, there isn't a single decent father out in the world who would pass up this opportunity," he said leaving no room for argument, "now start packing."

Tsunami nodded with a sad expression on her face and left to pack with her father. Inari stood glaring at the ninja.

"Why are you doing this, I already said it was hopeless. Gato is too strong."

"Say what you want kid, but as long as your alive you'll have plenty of chances to start hoping again." Kakashi replied.

Inari had no reply to the comment and went to go help his mother.

Xxxxx

The trip to Konoha had taken a few days, but was luckily uneventful. As they arrived at the gates all the members of Team 7 began dreading, more so, about reporting in. They kept walking on, but when the Hokage's Tower came in sight they all slowed down a little.

Tsunami and Inari walked behind them slightly confused about the change of pace, but eventually started taking in the new scenery. They were amazed and intimidated both at the same time. Both had lived their entire lives in the small village in Wave Country. Now they were in something more like a city. Bigger buildings, lots more people, and bursting with life.

When they all entered the Hokage's Tower they made there way to the top floor to report in. Kakashi asked Tsunami and Inari to wait patiently while they reported.

The Hokage looked up from his paperwork as he inhaled some tobacco from his pipe. He looked laid back at the moment, just going through the tedium of the day.

"Welcome back," he said with a smile, "Naruto…you look tanner."

Sakura and Kakashi looked at Naruto curiously. He looked redder to them, he was fully healed from the burns, but his skin looked a bit pinkish still.

"By the way where is Sasuke?"

_Ahhh, shit._

The group had been hoping to at least give the report before having to explain, but had been sidetracked by the comment on Naruto.

"He's not with us anymore," Kakashi said slowly.

The Hokage's eyes widened a fraction as he took a deep breath. "I see, the loss must have been hard on you three," he said in a comforting voice.

None of them could look the old man in his eyes as he went on.

"I'm surprised though. You were a very strong and capable team," he looked from Kakashi to Naruto, "I know regular bandits wouldn't be able to kill Sasuke or get by you, so I'm assuming ninja got involved and killed Sasuke."

The Hokage's face turned serious, "Explain," was his one word command.

Kakashi was understandably hesitant before he said anything. "Hokage-sama, I would like to apologize, but there seems to have been some confusion. It is true we were ambushed by missing nin, but Sasuke isn't dead."

"Then what is he, Kakashi?"

"He's become a missing nin."

The three could feel the room's temperature drop after Kakashi's comment.

The Hokage seemed to be examining the three as he took in this new bit of information.

"I think you better have a seat and start explaining."

Xxxxx

After getting every little detail from Team 7 about Sasuke's defection, the Hokage spared no expense on chewing them up and spitting them out. He had honestly expected more from Naruto and Kakashi, and had been the entire focus of his ire. Sakura was spared, mostly. He also made them swear to secrecy the whereabouts of Sasuke.

He left his secretary to find housing for Tsunami and Inari. He would have personally welcomed them himself, but the recent news had left him in foul mood.

As soon as he had dismissed Team 7 his two former teammates, Homura and Koharu walked in. He didn't doubt that they hadn't heard everything said, because their faces looked just as grave as his.

"What will you do now, Sarutobi?" Koharu asked, "Naruto has helped us immensely, his information on Oto planning an invasion with Suna was correct. However, Sasuke still got away. To top it off he wasn't even able to kill him like he was ordered to if the boy decided to defect."

Sarutobi met the man's eyes with a stony glare. "We will declare Sasuke dead, and send hunter-nin after him."

"Why not declare him missing?" Homura asked.

"If the whole shinobi nation was to find out that the last Uchiha had defected, and was at a mere genin level then there would be a mad scramble to find him." Sarutobi said gravely.

His two former teammates' eyes widened as they continued to follow his train of thought.

Sarutobi continued, "We would be lucky if they executed him on the spot and returned the body, but were ninja and know better than to expect that. What will most likely happen is he will be captured and turned against us or used for breeding. The worst case scenario is what happened to Naruto and Orochimaru gets a hold of him," Sarutobi turned his chair so he was looking out the window and gazing upon the village, "imagine a world ruled by Orochimaru. Everything we know would be destroyed beyond recognition in weeks. Or if another village suddenly has an army of Uchihas, they would surely target Konoha first."

Everyone in the room remained silent for a few seconds as the possibilities sank in.

"That is why while we all have the attention on us I want Sasuke brought back, dead or alive, before anybody gets suspicious and starts searching for him."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," replied Homura and Koharu.

A/N

Kakashi didn't freeze up, that was my fault because of my lack of description. He was just out of energy and in no physical condition for quick movement. He was using crutches in the series for a while for crying out loud.

I don't care if Kawarimi can conveniently switch with absolutely anything. In my opinion you have to be aware of something's existence before you can switch with it. Naruto woke up in the room and knew about nothing else outside the room, so he couldn't switch.


	13. Blargh

Naruto walked to the nearest training ground as his team parted ways. There was still plenty of daylight left, and the way the Hokage treated them had put him on edge. He wouldn't be able to rest at home, so he was gonna work off some energy instead.

The training ground he arrived in was different from his team's usual one. This one had two training post wrapped in worn down rope. There was no river nearby, and the ground seemed to be littered with small wholes from various weapons. Naruto didn't think much of it, but he did decide to look for another training ground. Whoever came here came often, and he didn't want to intrude if they visited today.

He was just about to leave when two green blurs jumped out of the forest, and landed beside him.

"Gai sensei, what will be learning today?" shouted the eager voice from the smaller of the two.

"Lee, my student, you are bursting with the flames of youth. Today we will be preparing for the chunin exams," replied the equally eager Gai.

Both had a bowl cut, wore stupid green spandex suits, and orange legwarmers. The only differences, besides size, between the two was Lee had large perfectly circular eyes, and Gai wore a chunin vest.

Naruto counted his blessing because they didn't seem to have noticed him, so he kept on walking away. Unfortunately the rest of Gai's team decided to appear right in front of him. Neji he knew was a Hyuga prodigy, and was leaps and bounds better than Hinata in terms of skill.

Neji had on a tan jacket, some shorts, and wore his forehead protector on his forehead. The customary Hyuga stoic look adorned his face, Naruto had was actually a little surprised by it. The only Hyuga he had seen for a long time was Hinata, and she was everything a regular Hyuga wasn't. Naruto had honestly forgotten about their egos and everything-is-below-me attitude.

The last member of the group made Naruto freez

_No, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I'm not ready to meet her yet._

Tenten, the female of the group, was a skilled weapons user, and was the voice of reason on the team. Tenten had on blue ninja pants, a sleeveless pink shirt, and had her hair up in two buns.

Neji observed the newcomer with a trained eye. The boy was completely ignoring him, which should be difficult if a Hyuga is glaring at you. He was completely focused on Tenten, who was looked a little uncomfortable under his gaze. The boy himself seemed nervous as he tore his gaze away from Tenten.

Emotions Naruto wished would stay buried almost surfaced to the top then and there. Love, rage, pain these were only a few of the things she made him feel with just a passing glance. Tenten, she had been one of the few that he had ever let in his heart. It had all been a sham though. She had been manipulated by Danzo the whole time.

Discovering Tenten being manipulated by Danzo eventually uncovered a huge conspiracy in his Konoha. Danzo was to be forcefully removed from his position as Godaime, but he escaped. Jiraiya would then take up the mantle as Rokudaime, and eventually send Team 10 on a mission they would never return from.

Naruto couldn't control the emotions he felt as he thought back to what happened. He hated Danzo for pretty much everything he had ever done. He hated Jiraiya for sending Tenten to her death. Last of all he hated Tenten for not returning his feelings after she was released from Danzo's control. That was an empty hatred though, something to cover up the pain of losing her and his longing for her.

"NARUTO!" Naruto jumped back in surprise and clutched his chest to calm his, suddenly, rapidly beating heart.

Gai had just shouted in Naruto's face to break him out of his trance. He was slightly amused he had actually managed to scare the boy. On the other hand he was also a little worried that shortly after seeing Tenten the boy began leaking small amounts of killer intent.

"You are the student of my eternal rival, Kakashi, are you not?" Gai spoke loudly while striking a pose.

Naruto was shaking his head furiously. No way would he get dragged into Kakashi and Gai's notorious rivalry. Gai was in his own world though.

"Gai sensei, is Naruto really Kakashi's student?" asked an excited Lee.

"Yes, my youthful student! He has told me much of his team and how Naruto is a very hard working ninja."

Lee's eyes were practically glowing. Naruto was sweating bullets as he looked for a way out.

His eyes looked to Tenten before moving on in a flash. He turned to Neji for the first time, his eyes pleading for aid. Neji suddenly found a kunai shaped cloud very interesting though. A disappointed Naruto looked back at Lee who was in his face invading his personal space.

"That'll teach you to ignore me," Neji whispered.

"Naruto, from now on you and I are eternal rivals. Yosh!" Lee declared.

_Nooooo!_

"Come, Naruto-kun, let's spar, and we can show each other our flames of youth." Lee said as he jumped back and got in a fighting stance.

_Naruto-kun? You bastard._

"Lee, my youthful student, your flames of youth are burning brightly today, but I'm sure your new rival has to get back to his team."

"Sorry, about Lee he gets very excited easily," Tenten said from his left, causing him to jump in surprise once again.

_What the hell? Why is this team able to sneak up on me?"_

Tenten chuckled at Naruto's surprise. "By the way I'm Tenten and that is Neji."

Naruto gave a nod in acknowledgement, but otherwise tried to make as little eye contact as possible. He had his emotions under control again, but he didn't want to chance losing himself again.

"Hey, c'mon, why are you so quiet?" she asked innocently.

Those words set something off in Naruto, like a light bulb. The Tenten he knew and loved, no matter how fake, would have never asked that. It wasn't a sore spot or anything, but most everyone in his timeline had respected him, and not pried into it.

_Jeez, the Tenten I loved doesn't exist I can't believe I got the two confused._ He thought bitterly._ She didn't even know of me until a few minutes ago, and I'm already comparing the two. Still I'm not too comfortable staying around her._

"My teammate asked you a question, you should answer it." Neji suggested.

"Neji, my youthful student, I'm afraid Naruto won't be able to answer Tenten."

"Why is that?" Neji asked curiously with one eyebrow raised.

"If what my eternal hip rival says is true then Naruto is a mute." Gai said with a controlled voice.

The whole team looked at him for confirmation, and once again Naruto felt uncomfortable with all the attention. He gave a nod toward Gai to confirm what he said.

Silence covered the training area.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Tenten finally said softly.

Naruto shrugged and avoided her gaze.

"Then fate has dealt him a cruel hand," Neji seemed to hesitate, "we have something in common."

As much as Naruto hated the fate crap he spouted, it was growing on him. It wasn't like Naruto hadn't tried, out of curiosity, but he wasn't able to speak here either. Sasuke was rogue, someone had to have died in wave by now, and an invasion was only a month or so away. Sure there were differences, but the end results still seemed to be the same. Naruto was really starting to wonder if he could make a difference.

"Will you and your team be participating in the chunin exams?"

Naruto was switching between listening to Neji, and trying to ignore a hugging Gai and Lee, but he could only look away for so long. It looked wrong, and that only made Naruto more confused about why he kept looking.

He needed to get out of here and clear his mind. Meeting Tenten again, becoming Lee's eternal rival, and almost agreeing with Neji took a lot out of a person.

Naruto shook his head to answer Neji's question, and began to walk away. He made it to the forest edge before Lee shouted at him to return. Naruto had other plans though, and kept walking as if he didn't hear him.

Xxxxx

(3 hours later)

Naruto sat comfortably against a tree in a different training ground. He was sipping on sake and letting its warm embrace take hold of him. It was washing away a lot of anxieties, and the only thing that could really compare to this would be some hot springs.

He was pretty tipsy by now, and had had this nagging feeling for a while. Naruto focused his increasingly drunk mind, and found the source. Someone besides Anbu was spying on him.

He really didn't feel like getting up, alcohol always did seem to make him lazy, but he was more uncomfortable being spied on by an unknown.

Naruto calmly stood up, taking his sake with him, and began walking/shuffling in the direction of the unknown, but not directly at it. As he got closer he could feel the unknown's presence become more erratic. Pretty soon he made a beeline straight for it and stumbled upon a scared Hinata.

_Oh, it's just Hinata... spying on me. Should've known, I wonder if she wants a drink._

"Na-Na-Naruto, I," Hinata started saying in a panicked rush.

Before she could say anything more Naruto held up his sake to offer her some. She stared at the bottle in confusion and then shock when she realized he was offering her some.

"No, I-I can't dr-dri-drink sake Na-Naruto," she said profusely. Her father would kill her if she went home drunk, and she didn't want to get drunk either.

Naruto looked confused at her response. The question 'Really?' was written all over his face as he took another sip.

_Why can't she drink? Is someone stopping her? Only a bastard wouldn't let someone drink whenever they want to. Wait, I'm a bastard. I don't think I'm the same bastard that won't let Hinata drink though. I'm drunk. How do I know these things that I know?_

Surprisingly, all these thoughts occurred to Naruto in a flash.

"Na-Na-Naruto, are you o-okay?" Hinata asked concerned.

She was worried and possibly more scared, because the boy kept swaying as he stood. It didn't take long before he finally sat down unceremoniously next to her.

He leaned against the tree she had been hiding behind and shut his eyes for a second. Hinata was a little let down now. Did Naruto fall asleep? Was he always drinking?

She couldn't help but feel a little let down that her crush was a drinker. She supposed that maybe she had just caught him at his worst, and that it didn't happen often. She didn't want to see him like this, it was shameful. She would just leave and pretend this never happened.

Hinata stood up, Naruto had obviously passed out, and began to walk away. She decided she would go bring him a blanket, because who knows how long he would be passed out here.

She didn't go more than a step before she felt a hand grab hold of her own. She turned her head in surprise, and saw a curious Naruto staring back at her. She blushed a little at the contact before he let go of her hand. She wished he hadn't, even if he was drunk she had liked the contact.

"I-I…" she began, but Naruto just smiled and patted the ground next to him.

She obediently sat next to him, but didn't meet his eyes. What could she say? She had a hard enough time talking to a sober Naruto.

Naruto seemed to be pondering until the solution finally came to him. Grabbing a nearby stick he began to sloppily write in the ground. 'How haves you been.'

_Awesome thing about being mute is that you'll never say anything stupid when your drunk._

Hinata was a bit surprised at the question. Normally any conversation between the two consisted of her asking him 'yes' or 'no' question. Never had he asked her a question. Hinata suddenly found herself thankful that Naruto was more or less drunk, otherwise this situation would have never come up. Hinata shyly answered his question.

For the next few hours Naruto would cover the ground with writing.

Xxxxx

Naruto woke up to someone nudging his shoulder gently. It was nighttime with the moon high in the sky, and he was propped against the tree where he talked to Hinata. A lavender blanket was draped around him, and his empty sake bottle sat next to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage has requested that you come to T&I for a session with himself and Inoichi," came a stern female voice behind a cat mask.

Naruto ignored the gentle throbbing in his head and gave a nod. He stood up slowly and the blanket dropped to his feet. He didn't know where it came from, but it was made out of very soft material.

"The Hyuga girl brought the blanket and covered you after you passed out. Do you want me to return it to her for you?" the Anbu asked a bit more gently.

Naruto shook his head as he created a clone. He had the clone take the blanket home, and promised himself to return it and thank her himself.

**A/N**: all errors while Naruto was writing are on purpose.

Always liked Tenten so I wanted to leave her open as a potential pairing.

This chapter felt real crappy to me, I just couldn't get the ideas I wanted down the right way.


	14. The other voice in my head

Naruto walked into the T&I building behind the cat masked Anbu. All the doors, walls, and corridors looked the same, but she seemed to know where she was going.

A few minutes later Naruto followed her into a room where several people waited for him. The Hokage, Inoichi, and Ibiki all sat or leaned against the wall waiting for him.

Naruto entered the room and the Anbu gently closed door behind him. Three chairs were arranged in a triangular formation in the center of the room. The Hokage and Inoichi sat in two of the chairs and gestured for Naruto to take a seat.

"Neko, stand guard outside and make sure no one enters. Ibiki you will be watching over us and break us out of the jutsu by force if necessary," the Hokage said seriously.

The two gave nods, Neko went outside to stand guard, and Ibiki got in a ready position.

"Inoichi if you'll begin the jutsu we can get this over with."

Inoichi, who had remained quiet this whole time, finally spoke. "Alright, if you'll put a hand on my shoulder Hokage-sama we can begin."

The Hokage did as he was instructed and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inoichi began a string of hand signs as Naruto had a few last thoughts to himself.

_The old man seems a lot more serious than usual. Maybe he is still angry about the whole Sasuke thing. I can understand though, I'd be furious at me too._

Naruto flinched as he felt the sudden invasion of his mind, his eyes soon took on a stare that just seemed to look off into space.

(In Naruto's mind)

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he got his bearings. Looking around he saw the standard rubble and chaos of his mind. He turned around and was greeted with giant powerful steel bars holding the darkness and what lurked in the darkness at bay.

Ominous crimson eyes opened up and an evil smile lined with white sharp teeth appeared as a rough voice spoke out.

"**Well if it isn't the useless flesh sack."**

Naruto started walking away ignoring the creature as it kept talking.

"**What's wrong boy? Are you having girl problems? Let me out for a night and I'll ravage the little bun haired whore. She'll be begging for you…or death once I'm done with her."** Kyuubi said with a sick laugh.

Naruto had stopped walking with his back to Kyuubi, he turned around to face him. In his younger form the glare he leveled at Kyuubi wouldn't really affect many, but in his adult form it could probably freeze the sun.

"Kyuubi, you are living on borrowed time. Right now you have a little less than 4 years to live before I and a select few ninja of Konoha forcefully mind rape you to death. Then once your mind is destroyed I will take all your power and use it for myself without any influence from you whatsoever. To top it off there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me, think about that." Naruto retorted coldly.

Kyuubi's growled in response and disappeared into the darkness. The demon had access to all his memories and emotions, so it knew it wasn't a bluff.

Naruto stared into the darkness a little while longer. The same cold expression adorned his face as he turned around and headed towards Inoichi's and the Hokage's position.

Everything he said was true, and Kyuubi knew it. Danzo's greed knew no bounds, but he was also intelligent about how he went about things. The man had wanted the Kyuubi's power at his disposal, and so after years of planning and Jiraiya's help he had developed a method to combat the Kyuubi within Naruto's mind. An enormously complex seal had been created which he couldn't completely remember, but it had given the ninja the edge they needed.

Many Root members had lost their lives battling the Kyuubi within Naruto. Jiraiya, Danzo, and Naruto himself didn't achieve victory unscathed either. If anything, though, it was the one and only thing that Naruto could thank Danzo for.

Naruto appeared in front of the two as they walked down the worn halls.

"Naruto, I assume this appearance reflects your true age?" the Hokage asked while studying the man.

"Yes."

"You truly do resemble your father," he said wearily.

"I don't know what to say," Naruto replied uncomfortably.

"We'll save that for another time," Sarutobi turned to Inoichi, "everything that is discussed in here is an S-class secret punishable by death for high treason. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Inoichi replied in a business like tone.

"Good, now on to business. Naruto I would like to know how Sasuke got away."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow as the Hokage went on. It had just been announced earlier in the day that the boy was dead. It seemed that that was just a cover story though.

Naruto didn't answer right away. He had been expecting this from the beginning, but he wasn't anymore ready for it now than he was before. He decided it would be best to come clean though.

"I had just woken up from being knocked out for 2 days. It wasn't long after I woke up that Sasuke entered the room and made a scene. Sasuke threatened me and I retaliated. I misjudged how far he would go, and before I knew it I was flash fried."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You misjudged him?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"It seems I have misjudged you too then," the Hokage said with a sigh.

Naruto's brow furrowed a little at that. He didn't completely understand where the man was coming from, but that remark had hurt for some reason.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You said that you were a high jonin in your timeline along with being responsible and patient. Honestly, Naruto, this last mission didn't prove any of that to me. In fact it turned out the worst possible way."

Naruto stood silent as he met Sarutobi's eyes and quickly looked away.

"You used poor judgment by getting into a fight almost immediately after waking up from being knocked out for two days. You let Sasuke provoke you into a fight. Lastly, you underestimated him, a ninja. Someone as experienced as you Naruto should know never to underestimate a ninja." Sarutobi was leaking killing intent in the halls of Naruto's mind as he went on. "Your actions and judgments have forced me to call a lot of the information you have given me into question."

"Hokage-sama," Inoichi interrupted, "Anbu along with the T&I department have found much if not all the information referring to current matters and events to be true."

Inoichi knew he was putting his neck on the line for the man, but he needed a breather. The Hokage didn't know it, but Naruto's mind was actually more of a wreck than the first time he arrived.

"I think the information he gave us will continue to be accurate too, until we make a large difference in history. As for Naruto's actions I don't think it is completely fault."

"Explain," Sarutobi commanded now that Inoichi had his full attention.

"Well, this Naruto has no idea how he got here. He thought he was trapped in a genjutsu by Orochimaru when he first arrived. He said that he should have died. Also none of us know of any type of time traveling jutsu. As far as we know he has replaced the Naruto of this timeline," he explained

"Cut to the chase, Inoichi," Sarutobi said impatiently.

Inoichi started speaking a little quicker, "how did Naruto act before this new Naruto came along?"

"Loud, impulsive, a short fuse…" Sarutobi connected the dots as his eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

Naruto had been listening intently since Inoichi started explaining, "So, you're saying that I'm being influenced by the personality of this timeline's Naruto."

"Well, it's a theory," Inoichi replied.

"Hmm, well that helps your case, if only a little. We will need to learn more about this," Sarutobi declared.

Naruto relaxed a little as the intense atmosphere that had been building up began settling down. Getting pissed off in your head was one thing, but someone else getting pissed off in your head is downright mentally exhausting.

As if the previous atmosphere had never existed. Sarutobi stood calmly with his hands behind his back.

"Naruto, I will give you another chance to prove yourself. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt, I truly do, but another mess up like that and I won't be able to protect you."

Naruto nodded his head, "Thank you, Hokage-sama"

He also now had to thank Inoichi later for saving his ass. He made a mental note to find out his favorite sake. He could give him ramen, but hardly anyone appreciated ramen as much as sake.

After Sarutobi finished speaking he pulled his pipe out loaded it with tobacco and lit it up. He took a few experimental puffs before exhaling a thin stream of smoke.

Naruto and Inoichi stared at the Hokage a little oddly. Neither knew or understood how he had brought the pipe into Naruto's mindscape. After all, the people in here were only mental manifestations of themselves. No equipment or other items could be brought into another person's mind.

"What?" asked Sarutobi.

"Nothing," replied Naruto, "Uhh, is there more we needed to discuss?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. The Anbu reported to me that you began leaking killer intent in the presence of Team 10, more specifically, around Neji and Tenten. Care to explain?"

Naruto actually paled a little at what the Hokage had just said. That was a hell of curveball he hadn't been expecting. He quickly regained his composure though before answering.

"Not really, it is a personal matter."

"Naruto, you were leaking killer intent around my ninja for one reason or another. Normally I wouldn't think much of it, but you are a wild card. I can't overlook this I need to know what is going on."

Naruto still seemed hesitant though. What he had with Tenten had only been known about by a few people.

Inoichi decided to try and coax him a little bit more to talk, "Naruto, ever since you came here you have done a lot to help us. Now let us help you. You've only told us about the village's problems and none of your own. It's not safe to keep it all to yourself."

Naruto didn't answer, but stared at the ground in deep thought. Finally he walked to a pile of collapsed wall and took a seat on it. "Fine, but you're gonna wanna take a seat. It's a bit of a long story, so no questions till I'm done."

The two men were actually surprised that Naruto had caved so quickly. They had thought it would take a bit more coaxing, but they hurried to find a place to sit quickly.

"What set me off earlier today was Tenten. She-she used to be my lover in my timeline," Naruto paused for a second before continuing. "I had just turned 14, and Danzo had recently become the Hokage after Sarutobi died fighting Orochimaru, when I met her. She was different from most girls, kind of a tomboy, but still had the feminine charm. At the time I didn't have any feelings for her, but after our first meeting we saw each other more often over time."

Naruto stopped to make sure his audience was still listening. Sarutobi was inhaling from his pipe and his full attention was focused on Naruto. Inoichi was listening intently also, but he seemed to already be going over the facts.

"Right before I turned 16 we considered ourselves a couple, soon after we gave ourselves to each other. For another year everything was going well. Then about 6 months after I turned 17 things started going to hell."

"I had found out from Jiraiya that Tenten had missed some training sessions, ignored reports, and even missed missions to be around me. I didn't ask him how he got the information, but the fact that he told me made me worried enough to investigate. For 2 months I tried to pry the answer out of her of why she did it, but she wouldn't tell me. I thought she was just being stubborn, but Jiraiya eventually helped me and he figured out she was being controlled. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell us what was wrong, but she couldn't. We took her to Inoichi that very day, and found out she had been getting brainwashed for many years, and it was extensive too."

Naruto picked up a random kunai from the ground and began twirling it around his finger. He needed to think a little before going on. The other two understood and gave him time.

Finally after about 30 seconds had passed Naruto through the kunai into the ground and continued the story, "After going through a lot of her belongings we eventually found the cause of it all. You two should know what it is though, right?" Naruto asked the men.

Sarutobi nodded his head gravely, "Yes, it was the ink."

"Yeah…I'll hand it to Danzo that only a mind as sick and twisted as his could come up with such an idea. Jiraiya investigated more and discovered that since Danzo became Hokage he had been having someone leak minute amounts of chakra in the ink sold around the village, and that ink implanted a small suggestion every time someone came in contact with it. It may not affect a person the first or second time, but later down the road, especially a 3 year period, who knows how many people he had in his pocket. As you can imagine when this news swept through the village chaos took over. Suddenly no one could trust each other, and everyone was compromised. The remnants of the Yamanaka clan would spend almost two years curing everybody who was brainwashed."

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly released it. The part he hated was coming up the part tore him apart so much.

"Inoichi, had finally destroyed most of the brainwashing chakra, but the results weren't pretty. She was having a total identity crisis, and when I had gone to see her she had asked that I be kept away."

"Jiraiya later explained to me that she had been brainwashed to get close to me, to get involved with me so Danzo could keep tabs on me. If I ever got out of line then as a last resort he could use a hand seal that would force her to try and kill me. We also speculated that he could do this to a lesser degree with anyone else he had brainwashed. The brainwashing wouldn't have worked unless she liked me a little though, but Jiraiya crushed that hope too. He made it very clear that all her emotions for me were blown out of scale and exaggerated. That the Tenten I loved, that loved me, was an illusion hiding the true Tenten.

"Why Tenten though?" Inoichi asked.

"She was the perfect victim, I suppose," Naruto answered almost casually, "she was young, a fellow ninja, and still close to my age. The chakra infused ink wouldn't work as well on adults, because their minds are fully developed and they have better mental defenses. I never saw Sakura after I turned 14, so she was out. Hinata got the branch seal placed on her, and he knew her family would kill her before letting us get close. Ino being a Yamanaka most likely wouldn't be affected as much, and might have been able to fight it thanks to the Yamanaka's mental fortitude."

"Tenten was an orphan and a weapons mistress. She made hundreds of her own exploding seals and created huge sealing scrolls for her thousands of weapons. Not only would she come in contact with the ink while creating the scrolls, but each time she touched the ink to infuse it with chakra or seal/unseal a weapon the chakra infected her."

"Danzo would be quickly hunted down, but he escaped and soon after Jiraiya would take over as Hokage. Tenten wanted to return to active duty just a week after being released from her brainwashing. Jiraiya gave the okay, because we needed every ninja possible at the time. Before she left she asked me to not pursue her, because what we had had wasn't because of me or her. I was torn apart by her request but I listened. Jiraiya then sent her and her team on a mission they never returned from. It is believed they fought against the member of Akatsuki called Deidara before he self destructed taking them with him."

"So, basically the girl you loved never truly existed?" the Hokage asked with a frown on his face.

Naruto nodded slowly in response.

"This is gonna be a tough one."

**A/N**: updating early cuz of finals this week, so enjoy.


	15. sucks for Sasuke

**A/N:** The first of the chapters focusing on Sasuke. Keep in mind that the time frame won't necessarily sync up with Naruto's.

"You know what they say. 'Variety is the spice of life'," Kenichi said with a smile as he through a senbon at Sasuke's back.

"Will you shut up! For the love of Kami stop with all the adages," Sasuke shouted angrily. He suddenly felt a pain in his leg causing him to flinch.

He growled out, "Damn it," as he crouched and pulled a senbon out before throwing it at Kenichi, who caught it much to his disappointment.

"Well, you asked why you have to do this type of job," he replied.

"I hate you." Sasuke told him honestly.

"Thaaat's nice."

Sasuke glared at the man before continuing down the path with a carriage in tow. His mission was simple. Get this carriage full of merchandise from one village to another without losing or getting anything damaged.

The damn problem was the village was two days away, and even though he had impressive chakra reserves for his age he could only pull the heavy carriage for about 3 hours before he needed a break. When that happened, either Kenichi or Sari would take over until he was rested again.

If Sari had to take over she would smack him on the back of the head for being 'useless' and Kenichi would be less inclined to hold off using him as target practice for his senbon. He would always say he should be ready for anything, and then throw another one.

If Kenichi took over then Sari would smack him on the back of the head for being 'useless', still, and Kenichi would talk like there was no tomorrow. If Sasuke didn't answer or talk back then Sari would smack him on the back of the head…again.

After traveling with them for 3 weeks he still wasn't used to them, and even though he considered them powerful, well more powerful than himself, he was starting to think traveling with them was a mistake.

(3 weeks ago)

Sasuke had been running away for a whole week. With nothing but the clothes on his back he was forced to rely on his survival training.

From day to day he spent wondering with no destination in mind and hunting. Nights were a different story. When you were on your own it was difficult to not let the paranoia affect you. He was well aware that hunter nin would be after him, and nighttime made them all the more dangerous in his mind. Since he couldn't move effectively at night he was also forced to just sit and think, and one recent memory always came to him.

Sleep brought little comfort as well. He would always see himself lighting Naruto ablaze and himself running away. He had already accepted what he had done. In a fit of rage he had killed Naruto, the closest thing to a friend he had had. He regretted his actions, but he knew he had to move on. The nearly restless nights were getting to him, but the memory refused to leave him.

As he was wandering down a mountain path he saw two figures come into view. The thing that stuck out the most about them was the forehead protectors with the symbol for the grass village with a slash mark through it.

One was a man with short brown hair that was spike in the front. He had brown eyes and wore a jounin vest over a grey long sleeve shirt with a few pockets here and there and blue ninja pants. Overall he looked like a plain easy to miss person.

The girl was a bit more noticeable. She had red hair that was about shoulder length with bangs. She had light blue eyes and wore Anbu armor over a sleeveless dark green shirt and some black ninja pants.

Sasuke was admittedly nervous, sure he had passed people, but they had all been regular people. Not knowing what to expect he activated his sharingan, just in case. As they crossed paths to his relief nothing happened. He hadn't gotten more than 10 feet when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid…" Sasuke didn't give the voice time to finish as he pulled a kunai out and turned to take a swipe at the person.

Sasuke didn't even turn around completely before his arm was caught, and he stared at the man in mild surprise.

The man didn't seem to notice as he looked into Sasuke's eyes and then smiled.

He turned to his companion who was waiting behind him, "Ha, I told you he was an Uchiha, Sari."

Sasuke was unsure how to feel about this. They knew who he was, and they both were obviously already stronger than him. He knew they weren't hunter nin, but he didn't know what to expect.

Sari released a huff, "Fine you were right." She approached the two, "Sheesh, there are only like two left in the whole world. Seriously, what are the chances that we would run into one?"

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Sasuke asked seriously as he pulled himself free.

"Easy kid, don't you know what they say. 'Stress is poison.' Just calm down," the man said calmly.

"Were missing nin just like you. My name is Sari and this is my husband, Kenichi. From the looks of it you haven't been a missing nin long, have you?" she asked as she studied him with a critical eye.

Sasuke was hesitant to answer, but didn't see any harm in it, "Only about a week."

"Figures." She said to no one.

"What do you mean 'figures'?" Sasuke asked with a little more heat in his voice. Even in a situation like this he would be damned if someone looked down on him.

"Should we tell him?" Kenichi asked Sari.

"Hmm, maybe," she replied as she looked Sasuke up and down.

Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed with the two and was wondering if he could just walk off or if he would have to actually try and escape. If they were going to just toy with him and waste his time then he would be better off just leaving.

Kenichi seemed to notice Sasuke's dwindling interest and filled him in.

"That's her way of saying 'yes', just so you know."

Sasuke didn't reply as he stared at the man uninterested in his explanation.

"Right, anyways you stick out like a sore thumb." He pointed at his clothes. "Being one of the few Uchiha left and a missing ninja at that is asking for trouble. The Uchiha crest on your back is known far and wide, so it's basically a big target on your back."

"I'm not getting rid of it," Sasuke stated in monotone.

"Then you will be easy to find or identify no matter where you go," Sari said.

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you showed us how capable you are when we met," Sari replied sarcastically.

Sasuke suppressed a growl but not the twitch of his eyebrow.

"I'll just get stronger," Sasuke declared.

"How will you do that without a teacher to teach you and protect you, and like I said before with that crest on your back you're a walking target."

Kenichi knew Sari had already won this argument. She never started one she couldn't win. Or maybe he just could never beat her in an argument because he caved too quickly. Either way the Uchiha kid was proving to be stubborn, but it wouldn't win him this argument.

"Hmm, I've never seen the sharingan before," Sari said as she examined Sasuke's eyes. "Regardless you shouldn't go flaunting it around that's also asking for trouble."

Sasuke was doing his best now to suppress his anger at this point. "What do you care? You don't even know me." Sasuke replied angrily as he glared at the woman.

Sari's eyes narrowed just the slightest amount. "You're right, I shouldn't care. Besides a weakling like you will be dead in another week tops or maybe another ninja village will capture you and breed the sharingan from you." With that she turned and walked away.

Now no one could deny that Sasuke was smart for his age. He was an accomplished student, could think on the fly, and had a knack for setting traps. However his shortcomings like his anger, jealousy, and superiority complex were more than enough to throw logic out the window when aggravated.

That's what was happening now. A few minutes ago he had deemed both people in front of him too dangerous to engage in a fight, but now he was charging Sari's back with a kunai.

It was over in a second. Sari twirled around and swept his legs out from under him, much quicker than he could follow with his eyes. Before he even hit the ground she buried her fist in his stomach and he landed on the hard ground unconscious and leaving a shallow indention.

"Nice," Kenichi said as he clapped, "but what are we gonna do now."

Sari thought for a little while and then got an evil smirk. "You know what they say, 'to the victor go the spoils' right?"

"He's a slave now isn't he?"

"Maybe."

**A/N**: I know it's been a while, but I had a good reason not to update. I had this huge fight with a case of laziness, and then after I won I thought I deserved a rest. Now I'm back though, so here you go. Oh, and just to clarify, Sasuke has the normal sharingan not the mangekyou.


	16. Enter Jiraiya

Sakura sent a kick at Naruto's face as he waited in place patiently. He blocked it with his arm and grabbed hold of it before she could retract it. He kicked her other leg from out under her. Before he could pin her she pulled two kunai out of her pouch, one in each hand.

With the first she swiped at him forcing him to jump back. She threw the other at him as he landed, but Naruto dodged it with the barest of efforts. Naruto charged this time as Sakura got in a defensive position. He sent out a kick that she barely blocked, and then landed a punch on her stomach. She gasped in surprise, but Naruto wasn't done. He grabbed her hand with the kunai and twisted it behind her back until she dropped it.

"Ow," Sakura whined.

Naruto released her as he picked up the kunai and handed it back to her. "Be a little gentler next time," she chided as she took the kunai.

Naruto gave a roll of his eyes as they got back into fighting stances. So far the score was Naruto: a lot, Sakura: 0.

"Alright you two it's break time. Let's take an hour to get some lunch," announced Kakashi.

"Finally," Sakura said while stretching her arms, "I've been getting hungrier a lot faster since you gave us this new training regiment sensei."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Kakashi had stepped up their training in the past three weeks. The man had had time to think about his negligence over the weeks, and he was determined to make up for it. Which was good and all, but Naruto found it inconvenient that Kakashi paid more attention to just about everything now.

Training would always end one of two ways. Either it would be Naruto versus Kakashi and Sakura using the hidden mist technique, or it would be Naruto versus Sakura in sparring matches using only taijutsu and weapons. The former allowed Naruto to work on his stealth, while Kakashi and Sakura improved their detection skills. The ladder was for them to see each other's improvements.

Kakashi laughed a little, "Well, Sakura, I had a very big wake up call too. I realized what a failure of a sensei I had been, and it's sad how much we had to lose before I noticed. I'm just now starting to do what I should've done from the beginning."

"That's not true, Kakashi sensei; you were a good sensei before too." Sakura said in an effort to cheer him up.

"Thank you, Sakura, but no one would deny that I was being unfair."

Not liking Kakashi's response she turned to Naruto, "Naruto, say something to Kakashi; tell him it's not true or something."

Naruto just stared at her blankly before looking to Kakashi who was looking away innocently. Then he looked back at Sakura.

"I know he can read your lips Naruto," she said with an edge, "don't try to make me look stupid."

"He has got nothing to say anyway, because he knows it's true, Sakura." Kakashi replied.

Sakura spared a glance for both of them before conceding with a huff.

Kakashi's change wasn't a surprise to either one of them. Everyone in Team 7 knew there would be changes after Sasuke went rogue.

Some changes were more obvious like Kakashi's new attitude or Sakura actually trying to get better. Other changes were more subtle like Kakashi not reading 'Icha Icha' during team training, or Sakura watching Naruto with a bit of admiration when he trained.

Each individual noticed a change, but there was something Kakashi noticed about Naruto that bothered him. It was the fact that despite all the team's recent progress, Naruto hadn't really changed at all.

No new habits, increased drinking, or even a fit of anger. He had just continued on like what Sasuke hadn't been an issue. The boy trained on his off time, intense training actually, but he could tell from the area he trained at and the familiarity he performed it with that it wasn't a new regiment he was putting himself through. It put Kakashi on edge that Naruto would take it in stride so well and set alarms in his head off. Kakashi couldn't ignore it and so he began investigating into Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand was all too aware that Kakashi had been keeping a closer eye on him outside of training. Whenever there was team training he could feel Kakashi studying him looking for something, and when he asked him questions he felt as if he was being interrogated. Kakashi knew something was up, but Naruto doubted he would ever figure out that he was a time traveler.

Xxxxx

"So, can I leave yet?" Jiraiya whined, "I still haven't met this time traveling Naruto, and my research isn't going to do itself."

Sarutobi gave a huff and looked like he was actually pondering it. He wasn't going to deny Jiraiya, but watching his former student squirm a little was one of the few joys he got now and days.

"Very well, I suppose since it has been three weeks of planning for an invasion we could both use a break."

"Yeah, I thought I would get some R&R when I arrived. Instead I get called to the council room, among other places, where it's almost a complete sausage fest."

Sarutobi chuckled under his breath at the bluntness of his old student.

Jiraiya jumped on the window sill about to take off.

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi said with authority.

The man turned his head with a curious look toward his former sensei.

"Bring Naruto here tonight. I need to fill him in on the plan."

Jiraiya jumped out the window with a wave of confirmation as he headed toward the training ground Team 7 should be at.

As Jiraiya headed toward the training ground he pondered over what he had been told since he arrived. One being his late student's son being a time traveler, and the other one was the impending invasion from Oto and Suna.

He still couldn't believe Naruto being a time traveler. It was just too big a story to believe without some proof besides word of mouth. The invasion was very real though. He had been keeping tabs on Oto ever since it popped up, and after a little digging when his sensei pointed him in the right direction he had confirmation from his spies in both Oto and Suna of an oncoming invasion.

Sarutobi had made it clear that Naruto had provided this information, so he supposed that was some points for believing Naruto was from the future. It still wasn't enough though. He would make his own assessment when he met him.

When Jiraiya arrived to the training ground he was a bit annoyed to find no one there. He had been waiting three weeks to meet Naruto and had only been able to see him through his sensei's crystal ball occasionally.

"Just my luck that I come when they're eating lunch," Jiraiya said out loud.

After three weeks of waiting to see the boy his patience was wearing thin and he didn't know if he could wait. He was a little surprised at how eager he was to meet a boy; it was very uncharacteristic of him. Still he had to admit that at least the talk of him being a time traveler made him worth investigating, and then add in the fact that he was the boy's godfather.

(30 minutes later)

Team 7 was walking back after eating at a place of Sakura's choosing. Kakashi and Sakura were discussing a new training plan for her that would be implemented about a month later. Naruto was listening in with mild interest, but they were suddenly interrupted.

"GAAAAKKIIIII!" yelled a powerful voice.

Team 7 looked toward the direction of the voice surprised and on guard.

They all studied the man who was sitting on top of a large toad. He had white hair and red lines descending from the eyes, green shirt and pants, and a red vest over the shirt. Kakashi and Naruto recognized him instantly.

"Jiraiya," Kakashi asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Quiet, other gaki," Jiraiya retorted.

Naruto and Kakashi dropped their guard after they had identified the man. Sakura was still on edge though, but Kakashi put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry Sakura. This man is-,"

Kakashi didn't get to finish as Jiraiya shouted again.

"He's that one." Jiraiya said to the toad while pointing at Naruto.

In an instant a long tongue shot out of the toad's mouth and stuck to Naruto's chest. He looked down at it in surprise and confusion while not processing what was about to happen. With sudden force he was yanked off his feet into the mouth of the toad. Kakashi and Sakura meanwhile were bug-eyed at what was happening. Half of Naruto was in the toad's mouth while his legs were outside flailing desperately.

Jiraiya then reached down and grabbed him by the back of his pants before yanking him out of the toad's mouth. He lifted him so they were eye level, ignoring all the toad drool, before he began to talk.

"Do you know who you've been making wait here boy?" Jiraiya started, "I'm Jiraiya, the toad sage, and one of the three legendary sannin."

'And I'm going to rip your lungs out through your ass' Naruto thought as he stared at the man with a deadpan look.

Jiraiya smirked, he could already see his plan to rile him up was working. Hell, he had a talent for pissing people off when he wanted to he admitted to himself proudly.

Naruto took out a kunai and swiped at Jiraiya's arm, forcing him to release him. As soon as he fell back to the ground he jumped back to his team.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked.

One of Naruto's eyes gave a twitch, but he nodded as he began wiping the drool off.

Sakura couldn't help adding her input, "Gross, it's all over you."

Naruto flicked a little bit of the drool on her in retaliation.

"Ahhh," she screamed as she tried to dodge. "Naruto, you jerk!"

"Were not done yet, gaki, I'm going to find out just how good you are myself." Jiraiya said with a big smile as he dismissed the toad.

"Sakura you should probably back up. Things might start getting…intense," Kakashi said as he started casually walking back to an appropriate distance.

"But what about Naru-" Sakura started.

"He'll be fine…probably."

With a final flick of his wrist Naruto got rid of as much drool as he thought he could. Now all he needed was to beat the crap out of Jiraiya for doing that and then shower.

Naruto reached into a pocket and pulled out three smoke bombs before throwing them on the floor and enshrouding him in a thick grey smoke. Jiraiya waited patiently, full of openings, inviting an attack. He didn't have to wait long as three Naruto's burst from the smokescreen.

"Kage bunshins, hmm, not that bad, but not that good either," Jiraiya said.

One charged straight at him while the other two moved to approach him from the sides. Jiraiya got into a fighting stance as the front one was about to attack. Right before the attack came the Naruto burst into a puff of smoke as a fireball came rushing toward him. At the last second he put his guard up as the fireball hit.

As Jiraiya lowered his arms it was revealed that he was unharmed aside from his clothes being burned in a few places. He looked toward where he believed the fireball had come to see the Naruto in the fading smokescreen staring back at him, dissatisfied the attack didn't do more damage.

Jiraiya quickly returned his attention to the other Narutos. He dodged some incoming kunai and blocked a kick aimed at his head. He sent a counter punch at the clone's head, but stopped and blocked as the other tried to punch his stomach. As the other clone sent a high kick at his head he caught it and jumped while delivering his own kick to the clone.

It dispelled as the other Naruto charged, and Jiraiya sent a punch at its face as it ducked forward and brought his foot forward over his head. Jiraiya caught the attack with his free hand and threw Naruto away before tossing some kunai at him, which Naruto dodged with little difficulty.

Jiraiya heard a sizzling sound as he looked down to see an exploding note on the ground. With a quick Kawarimi he switched with the Naruto that had been hanging back and standing were the smokescreen had been.

With a look of surprise it disappeared as the exploding note went off, leaving Jiraiya facing the real Naruto.

'Well, at least I see he's not afraid to mix himself into the fight,' Jiraiya thought with approval. 'He's certainly experienced too. That kick was a good distraction while he threw down an exploding note.'

"Your doing better now gaki, so lets see how you deal with me going on the offense," Jiraiya declared.

'Damn,' thought an annoyed Naruto as he readied himself.

Quicker than Naruto would have thought, Jiraiya's hair surrounded his own body before shooting needle like hairs in all directions. Naruto's body automatically started moving before he even registered where the attacks were heading. He dove to the side and rolled as he withdrew a kunai and did his best to block the onslaught.

When the attack subsided Naruto remained mostly unscathed, aside from the dozen or so needle like hairs protruding from his skin. He pulled a few needles out before creating over two dozen clones that surrounded Jiraiya in the smoke. He was determined to not let Jiraiya back on the offense. The last attack had only been the opening salvo, but he hadn't even come out unscathed.

The smoke hadn't even cleared when Naruto heard, "Doton: Yomi Numa."

The real Naruto was the only one that jumped up in time as the earth gave way and transformed into a swamp. The clones Naruto had summoned and had surround Jiraiya struggled helplessly as they were pulled deeper and deeper into the swamp. "Ranjishigami no jutsu," Jiraiya shouted as his hair extended and he swept it across the group of Narutos as a follow up attack.

As Naruto watched Jiraiya dispatch his clones with his needle like hair he realized he was going to land in the swamp unless he did something quick. Naruto flew through hand signs as the swamp got closer and closer. He finished the hand signs and screamed, 'Katon: Karyu Endan' in his mind. A stream of fire erupted from Naruto's mouth and impacted the swamp where he would land. He focused on the one spot for only a brief period before turning his head toward Jiraiya and guiding the flames toward his position. Right before the jet of flames got to Jiraiya the man summoned up a mud wall blocking the attack.

Naruto landed on the patch of dried mud he had created and waited for Jiraiya's mud wall to drop.

As soon as the wall dropped Jiraiya charged down the path that Naruto had created. Naruto met him halfway and they began an intense taijutsu battle on the narrow walkway.

Using his greater range, Jiraiya kept Naruto at a distance as he attacked. Naruto was being pushed hard as he did his best to block or dodge every one, but was quickly succumbing to the hail of blows. Naruto ducked a high kick he had been waiting for and hurriedly countered with a jumping double kick. Jiraiya was too fast though and evaded the attack. Naruto wasn't done as he landed and threw a left hook at his body. Jiraiya redirected the blow however throwing Naruto off balance. He capitalized on the opening with several blows to Naruto's face, but he ignored the sting of the hits and managed to dodge one of the blows. He rushed toward Jiraiya's and delivered an elbow to his stomach causing Jiraiya to double over slightly. Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward while connecting a fist with his face and followed up with a head butt. He then pulled Jiraiya forward with all his strength intending to throw him over his shoulder. Decades of fighting saved Jiraiya, though, as he pushed Naruto away while delivering a hard blow to his kidneys and momentarily stunning him.

Naruto turned around to face Jiraiya while still recovering from the last blow and hadn't realized Jiraiya had closed the gap between them. Naruto desperately tried to put up a hasty defense but it was pointless. Jiraiya had gotten in close and kicked Naruto's front leg out from under him and delivered a powerful knee to his stomach as he fell. All the air in Naruto's lungs escaped, before he could even think to put up his defense again a fist to his chin sent him up in the air and a final kick sent him flying away.

"Naruto!" shouted an alarmed Sakura. Kakashi held her in place with one hand while he watched the fight with a critical eye.

Naruto tumbled on the ground end over end until he came to a halt on his stomach. He looked at Jiraiya seriously as his features ebbed from annoyance to anger. He punched the ground once to vent some anger and cursed in his mind before picking himself up, ready to go again.

"Well, I think that's enough. I saw everything I needed to," Jiraiya declared, mildly surprising Naruto by ending the fight.

"Jiraiya-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again, but why was that necessary, exactly?" Kakashi asked the one thing on all their minds.

"Uhhh, hey look," Jiraiya pulled out a purple book from inside his vest, "the next edition in the 'Icha Icha' series. It's a 1st edition and signed too."

"Thank you," Kakashi replied as he took the offered book. He smiled underneath his mask as he flipped through a few pages before putting it in his supply pouch. "So, why was that necessary?" he asked again.

"Shouldn't you be running of to read that book now, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked, surprised the man hadn't left to read it right away.

"Things change." Kakashi replied simply, his smile gone.

"I'm starting to notice." Jiraiya replied a bit cautious now. He looked toward Naruto, "Anyways I just wanted to test him since the hokage has always helped look after him. I figured he would have picked up a thing or two."

No one looked satisfied with the answer, but they knew they wouldn't get anymore out of Jiraiya.

"Anyways as an apology I'll spot you for the local hot springs." Jiraiya said with a perverted smile, "I can research while you wash off the toad drool."

Leaving no room for argument Jiraiya performed a shunshin and Naruto and Jiraiya were gone.

"Kakashi sensei, what just happened?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm not completely sure, but it looks like it's out of our hands." Kakashi sighed as his plans for the day with team had a wrench thrown into them. "Well, I guess we'll get some more one-on-one time."

"I don't mind." She replied as she followed Kakashi. After a while she asked a question that had been nagging her for a while. "Kakashi sensei, what is Jiraiya gonna research?"

Xxxxx

Jiraiya had teleported them to the hot springs intending to kill two birds with one stone.

As Naruto soaked in the blessed hot water he was grateful at how it seemed to make his body naturally relax.

"So the old man wants you to come to his office later tonight." He said while giggling like a pervert as he peeked on the women just on the other side of the bamboo fence. "We will be discussing the countermeasures we thought of for the invasion."

If Naruto hadn't been in the hot spring he probably would have been wound up tight again. He instead sighed as he finally resigned himself to the fact that he would have to start mentally preparing for the fight.

"Hey you should come join me over here," Jiraiya suggested to him jokingly, "there are plenty of women to look at."

To Jiraiya's surprise he got out the water and crouched to start peeking through a hole not a few feet from him, but appeared distracted. Jiraiya didn't say anything for a while as they both peeked in silence, with Jiraiya enjoying it much more than Naruto.

"You're nervous about the war aren't you?" He asked.

Naruto nodded as he tilted his head slightly to get a better view of Tsume's lovely naked and lean body. She wasn't shy about showing it off to other women as she listened to and laughed with the women.

"You know I have doubted that you were from the future since I heard it from the old man," Jiraiya said with a tone of seriousness, "and even after all the credit the old man gave you and our spar I still doubted."

Jiraiya stopped talking as he looked at Naruto unsure if he was listening or not. A brief glance from Naruto confirmed that he was in fact listening.

Naruto shifted his gaze from Tsume to Ayame as she was vigorously goaded by Hana to drop her towel and expose herself. It worked as she shyly tossed her towel away revealing a generous bust and a tattoo of a bird underneath her right breast. She quickly submerged herself underwater in embarrassment thanks to Tsume howling like an animal.

'Oh, what would Teuchi think if he knew about that,' Naruto thought in a sing a song voice.

Jiraiya had thought about what he was gonna say next carefully as he made a mental note to add the girl with the tattoo in his next book.

"What ended up convincing me in the end was something else completely different though. When we were fighting I could sense it ever so slightly. A part of you was fighting for survival wasn't it?"

Naruto, unsurprisingly, was silent. He didn't glance at Jiraiya this time, he just kept his eyes on Ayame. The lack of acknowledgment was more than enough of an answer.

Jiraiya continued, "You don't get that way unless you've treated every fight like it is going to be your last. The most often times that happens is during war. If even a spar with a fellow leaf ninja, an ally, is treated like a fight for your life you had to have endured years of fighting."

Jiraiya didn't say anything else as a slightly melancholy mood hung in the air. They observed the naked women for a while longer. Before Naruto finally decided to leave; Jiraiya followed him out not willing to push his luck of getting caught.

Naruto walked out to the street shirtless and cold, unwilling to put his drool soaked shirt back on. He was gonna call it a day for now and meet up with the hokage later that night as requested.

"Gaki, wait." It was command not a request. "I know you want to do the right thing and change the future for the better, but if you keep fighting like you did before you will probably survive this but this village will suffer another sad ending."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the remark and his killer intent jumped up noticeably. Jiraiya however didn't even acknowledge it.

"Don't let this bother you. It happens to the best of us. War disillusions people to a lot of things and eventually you lose perspective of what's important while trying to preserve your own life." Jiraiya said almost too calmly. Naruto's killer intent wavered at the explanation.

They both aimlessly walked toward the heart of the village in silence fore a while but Jiraiya eventually broke the silence. "I was leading three squads mixed with genin and chunin back from a successful mission. Most were mere acquaintances some were friends. We were a few kilometers from the border when we were ambushed by ninja from Iwa." Naruto hung on every word since he had never actually heard this story. "Everyone, except me, died on both sides. The fight was a long one by ninja standards, but when I was done all I did was give my dead allies a glance before moving on and eventually reporting a successful mission."

Once again Jiraiya was silent as Naruto looked at him to see if he had anything else to say.

"Today I look back on myself from that time in disgust. I'm honestly ashamed at how much war had retarded my emotions and warped my thoughts at that time."

Then as soon as he finished his story the atmosphere did a 180 as he laughed loudly. "That's all in the past though. Well I got some other business to take care of so I'll be heading out."

Naruto nodded to the man with uncertainty unsure how he could be so somber and then put on a happy face a second later.

As the man walked away he paused for a second and fished something out of his jacket.

"Hey, Naruto, catch," Jiraiya tossed a purple book to him and he caught it in one hand. "After hanging out with you I know you'll like it."

'Oh snap. It's the next volume in the Icha series.'

Xxxxx

Random facts

Kakashi's mask fell off seven times while shooting this.

If you look at Sakura closely when Naruto hands her the kunai you can see some of her natural hair color under the pink wig.

The whole fight with Jiraiya and Naruto was done in slow motion.

Jiraiya was going easy on Naruto.

In the background, when Jiraiya hands Kakashi the book, you can see the hokage, Orochimaru, and Hidan talking with each other.

Hana and Tsume got lucky with Ayame that night.


	17. Plans

Sarutobi Hiruzen was easily the most respected man in Konoha. He had proven his mettle time and again whether it be a ninja battle or a political one. He had fought in and survived three ninja wars and despite the losses and people he knowingly sent to death he still soldiered on. His feats were known far and wide throughout the elemental nations. The village he led loved him as they all saw him as someone they could go to in their time of need whether they were civilian or ninja.

There are two sides to every coin though. The years had hardened him, the burden of the village had driven him, and war had taught him. He already had plans at the ready if things should escalate to an actual war. The Hokage would have to protect the village so he would be cold and put fresh genin on the front line if he needed to. The enemy would be tireless so he would be relentless, and send his ninja to attack any and all their weaknesses. The Hokage was unwavering so he had to be ruthless to everyone that got in his way. It was all for the good of the village, but it always took its toll on him.

Sarutobi sat in his chair smoking his pipe in the silence as these thoughts whirled through his head. He could only describe the sensation he felt right now as exhausted, so very exhausted. He couldn't keep this up much longer, he knew this. Age was not only taking its toll on his body but his mind too. For the last year he had been reacting slower to things, missing details, or even outright forgetting something.

'Yes,' he thought solemnly, 'I can no longer carry Konoha anymore. Someone else will have to take up the mantle of Hokage after this invasion.'

Jiraiya chose that time to enter his office through the window while Naruto simultaneously entered through the door. In the span of a heartbeat the Hokage's face went stony as he gestured for Naruto to take a seat. He cut to the chase right away.

"Despite the fact that the sand is allying with us they still will be outnumbered 10 to 1 outside our walls. They've always focused on quality over quantity, but the sound nin are the opposite." Sarutobi said as he pointed to specific locations on the map. "Luckily they are divided as the sound nin just don't trust the sand and vice versa, so our Anbu and you won't have to worry about friendly fire as much. Assuming a summoning circle survives our attempts to sabotage it; you and the Anbu are to deal with the summons, otherwise work in tandem with the sand forces and eliminate any sound that try to breach our walls from outside."

Naruto nodded at the plan, it was straightforward and simple but affective.

Sarutobi continued once he had Naruto's attention again. "Gaara will also be out there with you and the Anbu on his own. You are to give him a wide berth and watch him closely. He can't be aloud to fight in the village if he tries to enter stop him by whatever means necessary."

Naruto once again gave a nod as he picked up on the underlying meaning.

"Good, now, as I was saying…"

Xxxxx

Naruto exited the Hokage's office with a clear purpose in mind. He had his role to play in the upcoming battle. All that was left was to prepare. The key targets were Orochimaru, Danzo and Gaara/Ichibi should he go out of control.

Jiraiya had been busy investigating Orochimaru's activities. He had been in wind country following up on the claim of the dead Kazekage. With some digging he and his sources in Suna managed to find the location of the Kazekage's personal training ground. It would have been Orochimaru's best shot at killing the Kazekage. Sure enough Jiraiya had found the man's corpse. It would prove to be a costly mistake for Orochimaru. He may have been a genius, but he had fallen prey to arrogance and hadn't even destroyed the body, it was a lucky break. When the battle for Konoha started the sand ninja would be aligned with the leaf instead of the sound thanks to that.

Gaara was an issue however. He simply lived for the thrill of the kill and was liable to go berserk with bloodlust.

"Naruto!" Came a shout not more than three inches from his ear.

Naruto looked up slightly alarmed by the voice. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all watched him with curiosity and a bit of amusement. Naruto mentally slapped himself for being so distracted as to not notice them.

"Finally got your head out of the clouds?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked to an adjacent wall, an action he realized he hadn't done since he was kid.

"So, why so serious?"

'I think it's better if Hokage-sama tells you.'

With that Naruto exited to the stairs and out of sight while never giving Kakashi a chance to stop him.

"What was that about?" Asuma asked as he inhaled deeply from a cigarette.

Kakashi hesitated to answer, "I don't know but I think were about to find out." As they walked in he saw the Hokage and Jiraiya waiting with a grim atmosphere around them. A bit of dread washed over Kakashi as he closed the door behind him.

Xxxxx

Night life in the village was as active as ever, even more so now with the coming finals of the chunin exams. The air was crisp and warm with a clear night sky. Vendors shouted and competed for the attention of nearby customers and talked with silver tongues to sell their wares.

Naruto watched lazily from a rooftop as a ninja from Kumo argued vehemently over the price of piece of body armor. Naruto knew he was killing time right now. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, and he wasn't up for going through trouble of training at night.

Then someone he didn't expect to see came walking down the street. The boy had crimson red hair, heavy dark circles under his eyes, and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. Madness boiled just beneath the surface with no small thanks to the Ichibi sealed in him. Everyone made a wide berth for him. Even regular civilians could feel raw killing intent coming off him. Gaara walked calmly down the street with his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari behind him. Both looked nervous as they followed him from a distance.

Back in the day Naruto would have been just at afraid as them if not more so. He had watched him literally crush his opponents with his mastery of sand. Everyone thought that the tailed beasts and their containers were monsters. Gaara showed them just how right they could be. However, Gaara was just the ultimate extreme of one side of the spectrum.

Kakashi approached Naruto from behind, purposely letting his steps be heard so he wouldn't startle the boy. Naruto didn't turn to look at Kakashi; he just lifted his head slightly to acknowledge his presence.

"How long have you known about the Kyuubi?

Naruto was surprised; it wasn't the question he had been expecting after all. 'Years,' he replied after a moment. It was vague and true enough to not be a lie.

"Back at Wave country I thought I sensed the fox's chakra for a second, but I chalked that up to a self preservation mechanism. Now I find out from the Hokage that you will be fighting summons, and possibly the Ichibi, using the fox's chakra. I won't ask how you know of the fox, but I will ask why you accepted the mission?"

'If not me then who,' a deep red aura began to bubble out of Naruto, 'I have this power in me. It may be evil but I can use at least this much without my judgment being affected.'

When Naruto stopped speaking he stood completely enveloped in the red chakra with a single tail swaying back and forth behind him. Slit-like irises with red corneas stared at Kakashi who was dumbstruck.

Naruto himself felt slightly uncomfortable with the aura around him being so malevolent. His mind after years of training could effortlessly suppress this much of the Kyuubi's influence. Unfortunately, he could feel his body, though in no danger, wasn't up to par for higher levels of its powers.

It took Kakashi awhile to gather himself as he finally processed what he was witnessing. Naruto was completely shrouded in the foxes cloak and he couldn't sense even a jump in Naruto's killer intent.

"When? How could you have mastered this much of the Kyuubi's power already?"

Naruto had to bite back a smirk at how confused Kakashi was. Even now it was hard to surprise the man. 'The Kyuubi is the prisoner and I'm the warden. I take what I want. I've mastered control of this much; hopefully it's all I'll need.'

Kakashi quickly regained his cool and shook his head. Wondering why he even bothers to get surprised anymore when it comes to this boy.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to back out of this?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

'No, besides, even if I wanted to back out now it's too late.' Naruto replied before casting his gaze down toward the street. Kakashi followed it until his eyes landed on Gaara who was staring back at them with an empty gaze.

"The Kazekage used his own son as a container," he said as it dawned on him.

The rumors said that the Ichibi container was almost completely out of control in Suna, but he hadn't known it had been the Kazekage's own child.

Xxxxx

Naruto lay on the ground limply and disoriented with his eyes open and moving lazily. His ears were ringing violently as his vision swam. The smoke and dirt swirling around him blocked his vision and blocked any coherent thought that might form in his mind. His body began to respond before his mind caught up. First his hand shakily rose, but even an inch demanded a great deal of effort.

His first thought finally formed, '_Heavy._'

Once again he tried to move with even more effort actually lifting his self off the ground a little. He felt his energy being sapped away even faster. He collapsed back to the ground. The smoke was beginning to thin but he still couldn't make out what was hidden beyond it.

A second thought formed, '_Where am I?_' He was making progress.

The ringing in his ears was slowly giving way to muffled noises and high pitched clings. His vision was starting to focus once again and the figures beyond the smoke looked like they were moving in slow motion. Soon the dust settled revealing it had hidden so mercifully.

Naruto had his third thought, '_Hell._'

Xxxxx

(Side story)

Hana and Tsume sat at Ichiraku's eating as they waited for Ayame to get off, who was cleaning in the back.

As the two wild looking women grew more and more bored a way to pass the time was needed. Suddenly it struck Hana as she set her eyes' on Ayame's father. A wicked grin crossed her face as she struck a conversation. Ichiraku looked up as he felt a slight shiver down his spine.

"You know, Mr. Ichiraku, you have such a beautiful and energetic daughter. I can tell she also is very thorough with everything she does. My mom and I hung out with her last night and we really enjoyed it." She said with a smirk.

"Well, my little Ayame-chan takes after her mother in looks, thank Kami." He replied as he patted his belly with a laugh as the two women chuckled along with him. "As for being thorough, I've drilled it into her that if you're going to do something, then do it right."

Tsume and Hana nodded with perverted smiles plastered on their faces.

"What did you two do with my daughter last night anyways?" Ichiraku asked.

The two women looked at each other for a second and the back at Ichiraku with shit eating grins.

"Smell my fingers," they both said.

Xxxxx

**A/N:** I don't really have an excuse for why it took so long. I rewrote this chapter at least a dozen time. Decent random facts aren't really coming to me so send me some if you think of good one.

Random Facts:

Temari was going commando

Unfortunately so was Kankuro

The Hokage's drinking buddy is Ibiki because they both love to mind fuck people.

Kurenai already has the newest Icha Icha also.


End file.
